La 1ere année de Sarah Lupin à la WWMS
by W.W.M.S
Summary: Une grande école, de nouveaux élèves, ... Découvertes, amour, amitiée, voici la 1ere année de Sarah Lupin à la Willow Wand Magic School.
1. La célèbre wwms

Chapitre 1  
**La célèbre wwms **

Son regard était totalement perdu parmi la masse d'élèves qui occupait le chemin Menant aux grandes et hautes grilles. Sarah ne savait pas où donner de la tête, Où il fallait regarder pour bien voir ce spectacle quelque peu inhabituel.. Il s'agissait Bien sûr de la rentrée a la Willow Wand Magic School la célèbre école de magie Anglaise !

La jeune fille était bousculée de tous les côtés. Ses côtes étaient très endolories, Mais même la douleur ne lui enlevait pas le plaisir d'être ici. Et oui, la jeune fille venait d'apprendre par ses parents qu'elle était une sorcière,Une sorcière depuis sa naissance. Mais ce ne fut que l'année de ses 13 ans qu'elle Eu le droit de venir apprendre la magie, la vraie, dans l'école la plus renommée Du continent.

Il était 11h56 quand Sarah réussi a lever son bras pour regarder sa montre. L'école  
Ouvrait a midi pile, comme l'indiquait le papier que l'adolescente tenait dans Son autre main. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas sure que c'était midi, peut être 13h qui sait.  
Non sérieusement, si c'était 13h , pourquoi y – avait il autant de monde ?  
Sarah se colla le bout de parchemin jaunâtre qu'elle avait reçu il y a à peine 3 semaines, le soir où ses parents lui avaient avoué la vérité, sur le nez. Il était écrit clairement en lettres noires :

_Chère Sarah Lupin __  
__Nous avons l'honneur et le plaisir de vous invitez a passer votre scolarité a la __  
__Willow Wand Magic School. Ce cycle dure 6 ans. Vous passerez donc 6 ans dans __  
__Notre château. ( Pour des raisons de sécurité nous ne dirons pas où se __  
__Trouve celui-ci ) Chaque année, vous prendrez des cours pour affinez vos pouvoirs __  
__Et apprendre l'art noble de la magie, sous toutes ses formes. A la fin de chaque __  
__Année scolaire, un examen de passage sera donné a tout le niveau pour savoir qui __  
__Passe dans le niveau supérieur , ou qui redouble celui dans lequel vous êtes. __  
__La rentrée est le vendredi 2 septembre, à 12 h pile, devant les grilles de l'école. __  
__( Vous devez venir par vos propres moyens) __  
__Avec mes sincères encouragements pour l'année a venir, et avec la hâte de vous __  
__Voir. __  
__Cordialement. __  
__Modestie Jane Chester. __  
__Directrice de WWMS _

Sarah relu le papier plusieurs fois de suite, pour être bien sûre de l'heure. Les gens continuaient quand même de la bousculer et le papier tomba par terre, et la, quelle fut la vision d'horreur de Sarah ! quelqu'un marcha sur le parchemin et le déchira malencontreusement en soulevant son pied .  
Sarah écarquilla les yeux et regarda en direction de cette personne.   
« Merci ! »  
Grogna la jeune fille.  
L'autre personne se retourna finalement, c'était une jeune fille, une brunette aux grand yeux noisettes.

« Merci de.. ? »  
« Merci d'avoir marché sur mon invitation puis l'avoir écrasé ! »

L'autre fille regarda par terre, le papier était bien là, coupé en deux morceaux, Des taches de boue dessus..

« Je sais j'aurai dû nettoyer mes chaussures ce matin .. » 

Elle remonta son regard au visage de Sarah et lui tendit la main joyeusement.

- Je suis Faith Line Gryffin ! Je connais cette école – Elle montra de la tête le château – depuis bien longtemps ! Toute ma famille y est passée, je suis même la descendante de l'un des fondateurs d'une des maisons ! »  
- Moi c'est Sarah Lupin, je connais pas cette école – elle désigna a son tour le château de la tête – Je crois pas que toute ma famille y soit passée, mes parents sont originaire de France , et je ne suis pas la descendante de l'un des fondateurs de quelconque maison.. des maisons ? »

Sarah avait tendu sa main et Faith la serrait avec dextérité. 

- Bah, oui les maisons ! – comme si c'était logiquement logique –  
Aguabe, la maison de l'eau, dont le directeur est James Lund, il y a aussi Ecafire, maison du feu, dirigée par Maya Firepillar, Boiniere, maison de la terre, sous le contrôle d'Amara Cast et bien sûr, la maison qui porte le nom de mon ascendant ! Feuillah, la maison de la nature, qui a pour directeur Avernus Greenweech ! 

Sarah était abasourdie. C'était donc ça le système pour pouvoir bien classer Les tous les élèves ici présents. Des maisons, attribuées selon notre compatibilité avec l'élément qu'elle représente.

« Waow »  
Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire .  
« Sa t'en bouche un coin hein ? »  
Faith donna un – énorme – coup de coude a Sarah qui s'empêcha – tant bien que Mal – de crier.

« Tiens ! Il est midi, ils vont nous faire rentrer.. »  
Elle avait raison, lorsque la grande aiguille eu a peine frôlé le 12 de la montre de Sarah, les énormes grilles de fer s'ouvrirent, laissant place a une estrade, avec Dessus 5 personnes . Au centre, une femme, souriante, aux cheveux noirs comme L'ébène avec une grande cape recouvrant la totalité de son corps.  
A sa gauche, une autre femme et un homme. La femme avait des cheveux rouges Flamboyants et était vêtue de rouge aussi. L'homme lui était brun, cheveux coupés Court, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.  
A sa droite, il y avait encore une autre femme et un autre homme, cette fois la femme avait les cheveux brun clairs, habillée en uniforme marron, et l'autre Homme avait l'air stressé, il tortillait ses cheveux blonds, longs, qui lui retombaient Sur les épaules.  
« Au milieu c'est la dirlo ! Modestie Chester, et les autres, ce sont les directeurs des maisons, et aussi ses amis d'enfance ! »   
Elle se tût, car la directrice en question commença a parler.   
« Bonjour a tous ! J'espère qu'on m'entend bien ! Un deux, un deux ! Oui, alors bonjour a tous ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue a la Willow Wand Magic School. Pour votre première année ou la suite de vos études ! Pour les 1eres années, c'est Par ici ! »  
Elle désigna une autre personne, derrière elle, dans le fond de l'estrade.  
« Je vous présente monsieur Uth Mahtar, notre concierge, il va conduire nos nouvelles têtes a la salle de répartition ! Bahamut, a toi l'honneur ! »  
Chester était peut être toute contente de parler, Bahamut, lui n'avait pas l'air de L'écouter. Il ouvrit la bouche et un grognement voulant dire a peut près ' Les Premières années suivez moi ' en sortit . Il retourna vers le chemin pavé qui menait  
A la porte de l'école. Enfin .

Beaucoup d'élèves avaient l'air d'être en première année, mais en fait, c'est ce que Sarah croyait car beaucoup de personnes bougeaient, mais elle se trompait, c'était surtout que les premières années n'étant jamais venues là, elles ne connaissaient  
Pas le chemin pour accéder rien qu'a l'estrade, alors les autres élèves se Poussaient et les guidaient. Sarah et Faith trouvèrent facilement le chemin qui Passait a côté de l'estrade, car un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs faisait la Circulation . Il souriait a toutes les jeunes filles terrorisées de première année qui Passaient devant lui . Quand ce fut au tour de Faith et Sarah, il sourit de la même Manière.   
« T'as vu ce mec ! Waow quel canon ! Magnifique, ses cheveux, ses yeux son sourire ! »  
« Hey arrête de rêver Faith, s'il est là, c'est qu'il doit être en 2eme année, ou 3eme, peut être 4eme ! »  
Faith Ricana .  
« Es tu sûre Lupinou ?  
« Ne-m'appelle-plus-jamais-Lupinou »  
Dit Sarah entre ses dents, jetant un regard noir a Faith.  
« T'es sure Sarah ? Qu'il n'est pas en 1ere année ? Parce que pourtant ce – beau –jeune homme a le même badge que nous avec marqué la même chose dessus - 1ere année - .  
Sarah se retourna pour voir si c'était vrai, et ça l'était, le garçon avait bien le même Badge avec marqué dessus 1ere année.  
« Ouais, t'avais raison, il était en 1ere année..» 

Les filles avaient avancé jusqu'à la moitié de la distance qui séparait les grilles de la Porte du château. Au milieu – donc - il y avait un groupe d'élèves, sûrement les 1eres années que Bahamut avait gentiment invité a suivre. Il était là aussi, devant eux, le dos bien droit, le torse remonté, comme s'il allait répéter une poésie qu'il a  
du apprendre la veille par cœur pour le lendemain en classe.

« Les 1eres années, vous allez maintenant être répartis ! alors je vais vous appelez un a un, et vous partirez tout seul dans la direction du château, vous tournerez a gauche, il y aura une grande porte de saule, ouvrez la et entrez, la répartition se   
déroulera là bas. Si vous devez y aller seul, c'est que la répartition est un moment personnel, personne a pars vous ne doit y assister, même pas moi, ni notre chère directrice. . . »  
Il regarda d'un air hautain les élèves qui commençaient a s'inquiéter.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas un monstre, la répartition, c'est un test, qui apparaît sous plusieurs formes en fonction de la personne qui vient la faire, defois cela peut être un combat, defois des questions, defois une sorte de contrôle, defois un défi, toutes formes ! C'est pour cela que la répartition se fait individuellement,   
car sinon il y aurait beaucoup trop de personnes dans la même pièce et la répartition s'emmêlerait les pinceaux. »   
Cette parole était censée soulager les élèves, mais au contraire elle les avait rendu Encore plus anxieux.  
« Adrien Monk »  
Un petit brun avança lentement vers Bahamut.  
« C'est par là ! »  
Grogna Bahamut en tendant le doigt vers l'école. Adrien s'exécuta, il reprit sa Marche lente et silencieuse vers le château. Bahamut lui, reprit sa lecture.  
« Amel Wellor ! »  
Une jeune fille de peau mat s'avança d'un pas assuré vers le château, sans se Retourner.  
« Quelle assurance, c'est bien ! Bon, Aqua Sanders ! »  
Ce fut au tour d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu turquoise, elle avait l'air morte de Peur. Aqua sourit a un garçon puis partit vers le château.  
« C'est toujours triste les adieux p . Artemis Black ! »  
Un garçon au regard de braise ( waouuw ) s'avança, il était assuré, tout de noir vêtu Les cheveux parfaitement accordés a son style. Il jeta un coup d'œil au troupeau de  
Premières années et partit en courant vers l'école.  
« Il va avoir des problèmes s'il me re-regarde comme ça ! Clementine Damask »  
Une autre jeune fille, aux cheveux bleus aussi, plus foncés que ceux d'Aqua.  
Elle pleurait, ne voulant pas partir seule, ou laisser son amie, une fille blonde. Mais elle du se résigner aussi a partir.  
« Vraiment ces jeunes ! Crisipin Cerveni »  
Un – superbe – garçon s'avança vers Bahamut, il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, un Sourire tellement magnifique, Sarah était sous le charme. Mais Faith la ramena A la dure réalité avec une grosse tape dans le dos. Crisipin regarda Bahamut avec mépris en lui lançant  
« Moi jte regarde comme je veux, pigé ? »  
Il re-sourit puis partit d'un pas conquérant vers la Willow.  
« Regardez moi ce prétentieux ! Cristal Vandom »  
Encore une fille, toujours au cheveux bleu c'est une mode ou quoi ?  
Enfin l'autre jeune fille aux cheveux bleus prénommés Cristal partit directement Vers le château.  
« Geoffrey Reyor ! »  
Un jeune garçon blond s'avança, il regardait Bahamut sans le moindre intérêt puis Partit vers l'école, en traînant les pieds. Faith le regardait avec insistance, mais Moins que le 1er garçon.  
« Jvais la fumer moi la racaille.. Gregor Wellor »  
« Tu sors ! »  
Chuchota Faith a Sarah qui pouffa de rire. Mais silencieusement.  
Gregor jeta un regard noir a Faith et Sarah puit partit.  
« C'est pas comme ça que vous vous ferez des amis mademoiselle. ! Faith Line  
Gryffin ! »  
« Oh non..»  
Elle s'avança.  
« Mademoiselle Gryffin, a retenir a l'avenir, allez, zou ! »   
Elle partit vers le château, la honte sur elle.  
« Harmonie Wood »  
Une fille aux cheveux comme son nom, couleur bois. Elle n'avait pas l'air terrifiée, Ni super calme, plutôt cool. Elle partit vers le château comme si de rien n'était.  
« Inaia Kahl ! »  
Une jeune fille blondinette s'avança, c'était elle l'amie de Clementine Damask. Elle pleurait presque aussi, puis partit.  
« Irma Sirocco »  
Une petite rousse, les cheveux presque aussi flamboyants que Maya Firepillar, la Directrice d'Ecafire. Elle partit fièrement vers la bâtisse.  
« Keith Lane »  
C'était lui, l'ami d'Aqua Sanders, il était aussi terrifié qu'elle, et boitait bizarrement,  
N'arrivant même plus a marcher tellement il stressait.  
« Kyle Zepher ! »  
Il ne restait plus beaucoup de personne dans le groupe, seulement 6 pour être  
précis. Le garçon se retourna vers les autres élèves, sur son visage, aucune expression, rien, le vide total, le néant. Il partit en courant comme un lapin vers l'école.  
« Liam Riddle »  
Un grand blond, le seul blond qu'il restait même, sourit a l'assemblé, il fit même un Clin d'œil a Sarah qui était la seule fille qu'il restait. Il partit en marchant calmement  
Vers l'entrée.  
« Marshall Fayenhart ! »  
Le rouquin du groupe sourit, il essayait de faire comme Crisipin Cerveni et Liam Riddle, mais on voyait bien son manque d'assurance, il prit ses jambes a son cou Et partit en détalant vers le château.   
« Shadow Klyk ! »  
L'un des deux jeunes gens qui restaient se figea, il tremblait de tout son corps puis Ravala sa salive avant de partir vers la Willow.  
Il ne restait que deux personnes, Sarah et le garçon de tout – a – l'heure, celui dont Faith était aparement folle.  
« Vi Rogue ! »  
Le garçon en question re-sourit puis partit assurément vers l'école.  
Bahamut ne regardait même pas Sarah, il toussa puis marmona quelque chose du Genre – Ils verront bien ces graines de racailles, vandales et rebelles de quel bois Moi, Bahamut Uth Mahtar je me chauffe.. –  
« Excusez moi.. »  
Demanda Sarah fébrilement.  
« Vous..m'avez oublié ..Je suis en 1ere année aussi..je n'ai pas été appelée..vous voyez c'est..  
« C'est quoi ton nom ? »  
Coupa Bahamut, en colere, il mettait tout sur le dos des élèves, dans ce cas C'était la faute de Sarah.  
« Sarah Lupin, je..  
« Bah vasy Sarah Lupin ! Avec un peu de chance la répartition ne sera pas rentrée pour le reste de l'année ! »   
Elle rougit, la colère montait aussi, mais elle préférait ne rien dire, Bahamut était le Concierge, elle ne devait pas se faire remarquer, surtout bien avant que l'année N'ai vraiment commencé. Elle entreprit sa marche vers le château.


	2. Cérémonie de Répartition

Chapitre 2   
**Cérémonie de Répartition **

Sarah marchait en direction du château, elle se sentait assez énervée. Bahamut l'avait bien Sous estimé …   
_Il va voir lui le concierge de quoi jsuis capable moi aussi .. _  
Ses pensées bouillonnaient dans sa tête, des tas de choses anodines lui faisait maintenant peur..  
Allait elle se faire d'autres amis que Faith ? Allait elle etre dans la même maison que Faith ? Des tonnes de questions auxquelles personne ne pouvait répondre.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Sarah ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était – déjà – arrivée devant la grande porte en bois. Celle de l'école .  
La porte était vraiment haute, très haute. Elle devait faire plus de 5 mètres de haut, s'étendant sur plusieurs étages au dessus .  
_Le pauvre gars qui doit la fermer tous les soirs … _  
Se demanda Sarah.  
La jeune fille était émerveillée devant la grandeur de la porte, comment a pu t'on construire une chose pareille. Cela avait l'air impossible, et bah pourtant, ça l'était. 

Au bout de quelques minutes de contemplation, elle se rappela les dernières paroles de Bahamut. Rentrer avant que la répartition ne s'en aille ..  
Mais la grande porte était fermée.  
« Ouvre toi, s'il te plait je vais louper la répartition et rentrer chez moi ! »  
Sur ces mots, la grande porte s'ouvrit toute seule, comme si elle avait entendu la prière de Sarah.  
« Merci ! »  
S'exclama t –elle en passant le pas de la porte.

La petite sorcière fut bien surprise de voir comment était le grand Hall.  
Tout somptueusement décoré pour le bal de début d'année qui allait avoir lieux ce soir. Il y avait là, face à la grande porte de chêne, un grand escalier en pierre noire.  
A droite, une grande porte aussi, moins grande bien sur que celle d'entrée, mais cette porte la pouvait faire passer une vingtaine d'élèves à la fois. Cela devait être sûrement la grande salle. Au fond a droite, un couloir, et une petite pancarte avec marqué dessus ' Bureaux de la direction, ne pas déranger sauf si c'est extrêmement grave '. Le bureau de la directrice pensa Sarah. A gauche, il y avait plusieurs portes, une tout au fond, entre ouverte, qui laissait voir quelques balais et nécessaires de nettoyage. Celle du milieu était fermée et dessus il y avait un petit écriteau avec marqué dessus –' Bureau de Bahamut Uth Mahtar, concierge –' . La dernière porte – donc la plus proche de Sarah était la grande porte que Uth Mahtar avait décrite, celle de la répartition.  
Elle s'approcha lentement de la porte.  
BAAAANG   
La grande porte venait de se refermer derrière elle, la décoiffant a moitié. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière la porte, une jeune fille, grande brune, habillée de vert, avec un insigne collé sur la poitrine.  
« Ah ! C'était toi qu'il manquait, vite, dépêche toi ! La répartition va bientôt être terminée ! »  
Sarah acquiesa mais regardait la fille bizarrement.  
« J'ai oublié de me présenter ! Elyana Milyane ! Je suis la préfète en Chef de l'école, aussi la préfète de Feuillah et en 3eme année, allez vite ! »  
Elyana tira Sarah vers la porte de la répartition.  
« Bonne chance ! »  
Elle sourit puis ouvrit la porte pour la jeune fille.

Sarah entra dans une pièce sombre, on n'y voyait rien, du tout.   
La porte se referma en un claquement sourd.  
La jeune sorcière ne savait pas ou aller..elle tâtait du bout des doigts les murs de la pièce quand elle entendit une voix.  
« Au centre, va au centre…»  
Sarah ne savait pas si cette parole lui était adressée ou si c'était l'écho du Hall a côté.  
« Va au centre..»  
Elle en était sure, c'était pour elle. D'un pas mal assuré, elle avança au milieu de la pièce. Soudain, une lumière aveuglante s'alluma, éclairant le cercle dans lequel Sarah venait d'avancer.  
« Bienvenue Sarah Lupin ! Je suis la répartition, ah je vois que tu es assez simple comme fille, plutôt introvertie, mordue de littérature et de la bonne vieille langue de Shakespeare, simple, vraiment très simple.. »  
La voix se tût, laissant place, aux pieds de Sarah à une simple feuille. Sarah , surprise, ramassa la feuille et commença à la lire.  
C'était une unique question , une question tellement anodine pour quelqu'un de normal, mais Sarah, cachait un lourd secret..un terrible secret..   
La question était :  
Si vous étiez un loup garou, que feriez vous lors de la nuit de la pleine lune ?  
A . Vous vous cacherez dans une pièce fermée à doubles tours  
B . Vous n'êtes pas un loup-garou  
C . Vous sortiriez dehors pour prendre l'air, et attaquer tout ce qui bouge  
D . Vous prendriez bien vos précautions, une potion chaque jour, double ration le jour de pleine lune, qui donne un loup innofensif.. 

Bahamut avait raison, la répartition collait parfaitement avec ce qu'était la personne. Sarah était un loup garou, depuis son enfance, mais personne ne sait comment elle l'est devenue. Sûrement mordue me diriez vous, oui, mais quand ? où ? Personne ne le sait, c'est juste que la fillette eu un traitement de choc pendant toutes ces années, ce fut bien sûr cet énorme handicap qui l'empêchait d'avoir des amis, des vrais amis sur qui compter, a qui lui expliquer son problème, qui la comprendrait..

Sarah ne réfléchit pas pour la réponse, c'était évident pour elle, tout loup garou qui ne prenait pas de potions était une personne irresponsable, suicidaire aux tendances psychopathes.  
« Dit la réponde à haute voix.. »  
« Réponse D , se mit a dire haut et fort la jeune fille, Vous prendriez vos précautions, potion chaque jour, double ration jour de pleine lune qui donne un loup innofenssif ! »  
« Bienvenue a Boiniere, maison de la terre ! »


	3. Les maisons

**Chapitre 3 ****  
****Les maisons **

« Circulez Circulez ! Il n'y a rien à voir ici ! »  
« C'est qui ? »  
« Rien qu'une première année Shirley, on s'en tape »   
Des cris, pleins de cris, des voix, des tonnes de voix.  
« sa va bien petite ? »  
Sarah ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle ne distinguait que quelques silhouettes flous autour d'elle, des mouvement brusques.  
« Eh oh ! Circulez vous ! Y a rien a voir j'ai dit ! »  
Sa vue revenait petit a petit.  
« C'est moi, Elyana Milyane tu te souviens ? Avant ta répartition ? »  
Sarah clignait des yeux, pour être sure de ce qu'elle voyait. Penchée, au dessus d'elle, la fille de tout – a l'heure, Elyanna, et d'autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.  
« Sa va ? »  
Elyana tendit sa main à Sarah qui l'attrapa avec difficulté. La préfète souleva la jeune fille qui avait reprit totalement ses esprits.  
« Oui, bien mais, - Elle se grata la tête, gênée – Qu'est ce..qu'est ce que je faisais la, par terre, j'étais, dans la salle de répartition..»  
« Je sais, c'est ce qui arrive souvent après une répartition quelqu'un de fragile qui ne supporte pas le retour, oui je connais ! »  
« Je ne suis pas fragile ! »  
S'exclama Sarah, qui en fit rire plus d'un.  
« Circulez, allez tous dans la grande salle pour le repas ! Où les résultats de la répartition vont être donnés ! »  
Sarah lui jeta un regard noir.  
« Va aussi dans la grande salle »  
Elyana sourit, espérant lui faire oublier sa gaffe, mais Sarah était déjà partie en direction du réfectoire en poussant les élèves sur son passage.

La grande salle était presque entièrement remplie, il y avait quelques chaises vides aux tables mais c'était sûrement pour les élèves de 1ere année. Sarah fut invitée à suivre les quelques élèves qu'elle avait reconnu de tout à l'heure, il s'agissait de Inaia qui avait retrouvé Clementine, toutes les deux étaient en grande discussion.  
« J'ai été envoyée à Feuillah comme toi, C'est pas génial ? »  
S'exclama Inaia.  
« Si ! Même, qu'a ce qui parait avec nous il y a Cristal ! Tu te rappelles une des filles aux cheveux bleu ? »  
« Si bien sûr, je lui ai parlé tout – a –l'heure ! Elle est vraiment sympa ! »  
« Tu rêves Sarah ? »  
Elle regarda a côté d'elle, Faith était là, le sourire aux lèvre .  
« Faith… »  
« En personne ! »  
« J'ai une nouvelle pour toi ..Tu vois le gars, le beau brun ténébreux avec ce sourire si beau.. il s'appelle .. »   
« Pi Rogue, oui je sais, je suis allé lui parler tout – a l' heure, j'ai pas pu résister »  
Coupa Faith.  
Sarah pouffa de rire.  
« Quoi ? J'ai de la salade entre les dent ? Je sais j'aurai pas du manger de la salade, le matin tu dois te dire que c'est dégueulasse, mais c'est vert, c'est bon donc, c'est comme si vert rimait avec bon, sinon c'était des champignons, mais jte dis pas l'haleine après..pour la rentrée..sentir le champignon tu vois.. »  
« C'est Vi Rogue, pas Pi Rogue »  
Sarah était totalement éclatée de rire, Faith mangeait de la salade le matin XD . Et même defois des champignons .  
« Je suis extrêmement désolée Faith mais je pense pas que tu pourras manger des champignons ici au petit déjeuné ! »  
Faith donna une petite tape sur la tête de Sarah.  
« Tais toi, Chester va dire qui va où ! »

C'était vrai, la directrice se leva de son siège, tous les bruits disparurent, on pouvait entendre les mouches voler, peut être pas en y repensant, même une mouche n'oserait pas briser ce silence.  
« Avant que vous ne puissiez manger, je tiens a donner leurs places aux nouveau élèves de Willow Wand Magic School, je vais les appeler un a un comme a fait Bahamut pour la répartition, et je dirais leur maison. »  
Elle sourit puis commença a lire sur la longue liste qu'elle tenait entre les mains.  
« Adrien Monk, Aguabe »  
Le garçon de tout a l'heure partit en direction de la table d'Aguabe.  
« Amel Wellor, Aguabe »  
« Aqua Sanders, Aguabe »  
« Aguabe c'est trop une maison de bouchés »  
Chuchota Faith a Sarah.  
« Artemis Black »  
Des hurlements partirent du fond de la salle, venant de Feuillah.  
« Ecafire »  
Les hurlements s'arrêtèrent net quand Chester continua.  
« Clementine Damask , Feuillah »  
Clementine qui était devant Sarah et Faith fit un clin d'œil discret a Inaia puit partit en direction de la table de Feuillah.  
« Crisipin Cerveni, Boiniere »  
Crisipin, le merveilleux Crisipin, il allait donc a Boiniere, comme Sarah, elle était comme dans un rêve..  
« Cristal Vandom , Feuillah »  
« Geoffrey Reyor , Aguabe »  
Faith ouvrit grand les yeux, elle venait de dire qu'Aguabe était la maison de bouchés, mais Geoffrey était l'incarnation des rebelles, il marchait tranquillement vers sa table, sans ce soucier des Boiniere a côté qui criaient des insultes.   
« Gregor Wellor , Boiniere »  
« Harmonie Wood, Boiniere »  
« Vu son nom, c'était comme si c'était marqué, - je vais a Boiniere – sur son front »  
Chuchota Sarah a Faith qui pouffa de rire.  
« Inaia Kahl, Feuillah »  
Comme prévu, elle partit rejoindre Clementine qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.  
« Irma Sirocco, Ecafire »  
La grande rousse partit fierement vers Ecafire.  
« Keith Lane, Aguabe »  
« Kyle Zepher, Boiniere »  
Le solitaire allait aussi a Boiniere, quelle super année, Sarah allait donc se taper la femme bois ( Harmonie ), la groupie ( Gregor ), bien sûr le merveilleux ( Crisipin ), mais aussi le solitaire qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de conversation.  
« Liam Riddle , Boiniere »  
Et en plus le lover, l'année promettait d'être remplie.   
« Marshall Fayenhart , Ecafire »  
« Shadow Klyk, Boiniere »  
« Et la victime…»  
Murmura Sarah.  
« Vi Rogue , Aguabe »  
Faith avait l'air déçue, Vi partit sans lui adresser le moindre regard vers Aguabe.  
« Faith Line Gryffin, Feuillah »  
Elle sourit a Sarah puis marmona  
« On se revoit tout a l'heure ! »  
Puis elle partit a Feuillah  
« Sarah Lupin, Boiniere »  
Sarah marcha vers Boiniere puis s'assit a côté d'Harmonie qui lui sourit. Elle fit de même. En face d'elle était installé Gregor, a sa droite Crisipin puis Kyle, qui regardait le plafond avec insistance.  
« Mais ce n'est pas terminé ! Nous avons aussi des redoublants ! »  
Elle se retourna et deux personnes apparurent a l'endroit où étaient anciennement les 1ere années. Il y avait une fille et un garçon. La fille avait les cheveux rouges , longs bouclés, tandis que le garçon les avaient en pics énorme sur la tête, noirs.  
« Arioka Nelfe, Aguabe »  
La fille partit en direction de la table d'aguabe, qu'elle avait l'air de bien connaître, elle marchait comme une racaille, mâchant bien son chewing gum pour que tout le monde voit bien sa couleur rose fushia.  
« Tepei Aifroidauxoreilles, Ecafire »  
Le garçon marcha aussi vers Ecafire, qu'il connaissait aussi très bien, il marchait comme Arioka, se tenait comme Arioka, en fait, c'était Arioka au masculin. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de s'asseoir.  
« Et maintenant , que le repas commence ! Bon appétit ! »


	4. Kyle Zepher

**Chapitre 4 ****  
****Kyle Zepher **

L'ambiance était finalement pas mal a Boiniere, pas mal d'élèves de 2eme ou de 3eme années parlaient volontiers avec Sarah.  
« Salut ! Moi je suis Illya Cerveni, le frère de Crisipin ! »   
Sarah sourit, encore un Cerveni, c'est de famille cette beauté ou quoi ?  
« Sarah Lupin, enchantée »  
« Tu le connais mon frère ? »  
Elle regarda en direction de Crisipin, il bavardait joyeusement avec Gregor et mangeait en même temps.  
« Non . » Malheureusement..  
« Ah ! Cris ! – Crisipin se retourna vers son frère, le regardant avec des yeux ronds - Je te présente une de tes camarades de classe, Sarah Lupin ! »  
Illya désigna Sarah.  
« Ah, salut Sarah, euh, si sa te dérange pas, on pourra parler tout a l'heure, mais là Greg me raconte une blague a mourir de rire ! »  
Il lui adressa un sourire ultra charmeur puis reprit sa discussion avec Gregor.  
Il est vraiment magnifique..

La fin du repas arriva affreusement vite et Chester fut réinvitée sous les applaudissements a se relever.  
« Merci a vous, d'être aussi nombreux cette année encore, maintenant, les préfets vont vous ramener a vos maison respectives. »  
Tout le monde se leva, dans un brouah pas possible, le frottement des chaises au carrelage étincelant était d'enfer.  
« Allez tout le monde ! Suivez moi »  
Illya était donc l'un des préfets de Boiniere, ce qui rassura Sarah qui pensait avoir affaire a des 3emes années moins sympathiques.  
« Illya est préfet »  
S'empressa de faire remarquer Cris en chuchotant a l'oreille de Sarah.  
« Alors comme ça t'es a Boiniere toi, aussi, coool »   
Gregor venait d'apparaître de l'autre côté de Sarah. Elle était maintenant entourée des deux meilleurs amis.   
« Je suis Gregor Wellor ! Ravie de te connaître Sarah »   
Elle rougit, mais elle n'aimait pas trop que l'on s'occupe de son cas.  
Tous trois marchèrent en suivant le troupeau de Boiniere devant eux.  
« Je connais pas bien l'école – dit Gregor – C'est vachement grand, un idiot comme moi se perdrait.. »  
« Moi je la connaît, mon frère se ventant tout le temps d'être le préfet, de nous faire part de ses petites anecdotes se déroulant jamais au même endroit, on le connaît donc sans y être. »  
Sarah éclata de rire, ces deux gars étaient vraiment des cas.   
« Salut vous trois ! »  
Dit une voix derrière. Ils se retournèrent en synchronisation. C'était Harmonie Wood.  
« Vous avez bien mangé ? »  
Elle avança jusqu'à Gregor.  
« Bien bien, et toi ? »  
Répondit Crisipin, non déçu de l'avoir avec eux.  
« Vous aurez pas vu ce garçon de Boiniere..Liam..le beau blond ? »  
Crisipin fit la moue, elle n'était pas venue pour lui.  
« Je suis désolé Harmonie, c'est ça ? – Elle acquiesa d'un signe de tête – Harmonie, bah ton Liam, il avait l'air plus intéressé par la redoublante..Ariofa »  
« Arioka Nelfe »  
Corrigea Sarah.  
« Merci, oui, Arioka Nelfe, il la regardait avec, tellement d'insistance, il a du tomber sous son charme, il est vrai qu'elle ne nous laisse pas indifférent, nous les garçons.»   
« Tous les mêmes pff »  
Kyle Zepher apparu a côté de Crisipin et le bouscula puis avança plus vite.  
« Eh ! fait attention toi Zepeur ! sa rire avec J'ai peur ! »   
« Zepher, Kyle Zepher » Corrigea Sarah.  
Kyle se retourna. Il avait l'air énervé, très énervé il s'approcha de Cris.  
« Tu viens de te foutre de moi c'est ça ? »  
« Exact, quelle perspicacité Mosieur Zepher »  
« Tu sais pas de quoi je suis capable – Il attrapa Cris par son col et commença a le soulever – Alors me cherche pas compris ?   
Cris ne pouvait pas respirer.  
« Lache le » Ordonna Sarah qui fixait méchamment Kyle.  
« Oh, mais regarder moi ça ! – Kyle souriait ironiquement, mais il souriait, quel beau sourire il avait quand même. Il tenait encore plus fermement le col de Crisipin – T'as vu ça Cerveni ? Ta première admiratrice, et peut être la seule aussi, ne sont ils pas mignons tous les deux ? Demanda t –il a l'adresse d'Harmonie et Gregor.  
« Traînez pas derrière ! » Cria Illya a l'autre bout du couloir. Kyle lâcha donc Crisipin puis rétorqua.   
« On se retrouvera Looser »  
Crisipin voulait répondre autrement que par les mots mais Sarah et Gregor lui tenait les bras. Kyle lui, courut vers la porte tout au fond du couloir, qui se révélait être celle de Boiniere.  
« Allez venez, il est juste jaloux de toi Cris »  
Ajouta Harmonie, sure d'elle. Ils avancèrent donc rapidement vers la porte.


	5. Boinière

**Chapitre 5 ****  
****Boiniere **

« Waouw ! »  
Les 4 nouveaux élèves de Boiniere étaient émerveillés. Ils venaient d'entrer dans ce qui était Boiniere. En fait, il se révélait qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde, 8 1ere années, 10 2emes, 9 3emes, 12 4eme, 10 5eme et 11 6eme année.  
« Bienvenue dans la salle commune de Boiniere ! Dit la préfète en souriant. Je suis Willa Elora, en 5eme année, et la préfète de la maison, il y a aussi Illya Cerveni, en 3eme année qui est l'autre préfet, si vous avez le moindre problème durant l'année, venez nous en faire part »  
Ce discours était su a la perfection par celle qui s'appelait Willa Elora, ce que Crisipin leur fit constater juste a la fin de son spitch.  
« Regardez moi ça, c'est comme si elle lisait un texte dans un livre ! Tout est paramétré à la seconde près! »  
« Quel sens de l'observation Cris ! Et regarde si sa c'était prémédité »  
Harmonie leva la main.  
« Oui mademoiselle ? »  
« Harmonie, Harmonie Wood, je voulais savoir, est ce vrai qu'il y a un bal ce soir ? et où va-t-il se dérouler.. ? »   
Harmonie venait de clouer le bec de Willa.  
« C'est..c'est une chose que seule madame Chester connaît, la surprise de bienvenue en quelque sorte..- Bégayait elle - Vous pouvez maintenant aller où vous voulez dans Boiniere ! »   
Tout le monde bougea, sauf les 4 amis.  
« Je déteste les bals.. »  
Grogna Kyle qui se trouvait être derrière Cris, Greg, Sarah et Harmonie, au fond de la salle.  
« Tu peux arrêter de te plaindre deux minutes ? »  
Gregor qui était a bout a force d'écouter Kyle se plaindre.   
Il toussota puis répondit.  
« Désolé, je suis..- Il toussa de nouveau – allergique..aux loosers , tu disais ? »  
« JSUIS PAS UN LOOSER ! »  
Protesta Gregor qui devenait rouge comme une tomate. Il était figé sur place, les pieds bien ancrés dans le sol.  
« Allez bien Zepher,vient si t'es un homme ! »  
« Non mais je crois que c'est pas toi que je veux me faire rigolo. – Il regarda en direction de Crisipin – Mais ton ami fera parfaitement l'affaire. »  
« Pas de problèmes Zepher, je suis ton homme »  
Il ne restait que 5 personnes dans la salle commune de Boiniere, Gregor, qui était bien collé au sol, Crisipin, qui venait de sortir sa baguette et Kyle qui avait fait de même, Harmonie qui avait l'air terrifiée, et Sarah, qui fixait un a un les deux garçons.  
« Je t'avais prévenu Cerveni, tu sais pas de quoi je suis capable »  
« C'est toi qui ose affronter Crisipin le merveilleux ! »  
« Le merveilleux pouilleux ouais »  
« Arretez ! »

J'ai une envie terrible de le faire a la ' Bossu de Notre dame ' XD  
- Esmeralda  
- Ce sont pas des espions se sont nos amis  
- Pourquoi ne l'ont pas ils dit plus tôt ?  
- On s'est tué a le dire XD 

« Tiens, la petite admiratrice de Cerveni de tout a l'heure, c'est même pas une admiratrice, c'est une groupie ! »  
Sarah s'était postée entre les deux garçons. La baguette levée vers Kyle.  
« Allez dégage j'ai pas envie non plus de m'attaquer a une fille . »  
« Et bah tu seras bien obligé » Rétorqua Sarah.   
Kyle soupira.  
« Tu l'auras voulu Lupinou.. »  
Sarah et Kyle levèrent en même temps leurs baguettes. Une grosse explosion rouge retentit, faisant trembler toute la pièce. Il y avait un brouillard épais, rouge aussi, qui empêchait de voir. Le brouillard avait une odeur, bizarre, somnolente..Sarah fermait petit a petit les yeux.

Elle rouvrit les yeux puis scruta autour d'elle. Le brouillard avait disparu. Il y avait toujours les 5 personnes de tout a l'heure, elle, qui était couchée Kyle qui était a genou, face a elle. Il cherchait sa baguette, sans se soucier des autres. D'ailleurs, les autres venaient de quitter la salle. Il ne restait donc que Kyle et Sarah.  
« Kyle ? » Demanda t –elle.  
« Quoi ? » Grogna t –il, toujours a rechercher sa baguette.  
« Ta baguette, c'est moi qui l'ai ! »  
Il leva les yeux puis s'approcha en rampant.  
« Merci » Dit il en lui arrachant la baguette des mains.  
« Euh, tu es blessé .. »  
« Impossible, pas par une fille, non pas moi, Kyle l'invincible. »   
Elle posa son doigt sur le front de Kyle. Il avait une entaille de 5 centimètre et saignait abondement.  
« Là »  
Elle retira la doigt et montra a Kyle, il était ensanglanté.   
« Toi aussi »  
Il posa a son tour son doigt sur la lèvre inférieure de Sarah, elle était coupée aussi.  
« Là ..»  
« On va aller a l'infirmerie d'accord ? »  
« O.k. »  
Kyle se releva et aida Sarah puis ils partirent tout deux a l'infirmerie qui se situait au 2eme étage.

Toc toc toc..  
Sarah venait de frapper a la porte de l'infirmerie..Personne  
« Réessaie » Demanda Kyle, qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour sa blessure qui empirait.  
Toc toc toc.. Toujours personne.  
« Ils sont pas très sympa tes amis, Lupin »  
« Appelle moi Sarah..et ouais, c'est dégueulasse mais c'est la vie.. »  
« C'est pas des amis surtout »  
Il était adossé a la porte et regardait Sarah qui frappait vainement.  
« En fait, je crois qu'on va retourner a Boiniere, j'avais pas finit ce que j'avais commencé »  
Il commença a partir quand Sarah s'exclama.  
« Non Kyle ! Tu toucheras pas a Cris ! »  
Il se retourna .  
« Tu l'aimes vraiment hein ? »  
Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle rougit, assez flagrant pour que Kyle revienne.  
« Ah l'amour, quel sentiment débile, j'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi stupide, sa rend les gens complément gaga, ils font des tas de choses qu'ils ne feront pas normalement, par amour.. »   
Il pouffa de rire, mais il avait raison.  
Sarah se rendait compte que Kyle ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments ( p ).   
« Kyle ? » Demanda elle.  
« Oui » Dit il en souriant.  
« Est-ce que..tu es au moins mon ami ? »  
« Ma chère petite Lupine, je crois que oui ! »  
Il sourit comme Cris. Ah, c'était beau, comme Crisipin, mais en moins beau.  
Soudain la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit.  
« Je suis désolée, j'étais débordée..vous voulez ? »


	6. Il y a un début a tout

**Chapitre 6 ****  
****Il y a un début a tout **

L'infirmière était une femme assez grande, blonde, coiffée d'un chapeau blanc avec une croix rouge dessus. Elle portait une grande tunique blanche, tachée de partout, produits en tout genre, et quelques gouttes de sang.  
« Entrez entrez – Dit elle en voyant la blessure de Kyle au front, et celle de Sarah a la lèvre - Bienvenue a l'infirmerie ! »   
Celle-ci était vraiment belle, une grande salle lumineuse, des grandes fenêtre donnant sur la cour principale du château, des tas de lits parfaitement fait au carré.  
« Asseyez vous ici – Elle désigna deux petites chaises en bois au chevet du premier lit – Je reviens je vais chercher quelque chose »

L'infirmière partie dans le fond de la salle pendant que Kyle et Sara s'installèrent.  
« Rah lala, Cerveni te diras jamais oui si tu restes dans cet état. »  
Il ricana. Sarah elle, ne riait pas, elle rougissait.  
« Et toi ? Tu veux y aller avec qui ? a ce bal ? »  
« Comme je l'ai dit tout a l'heure, je n'aime pas danser. »   
« ça répond pas a ma question, je répète Kyle, avec qui veux tu aller au bal ? »  
« Je sais pas trop, la petite rousse d'Ecafire me plait bien, j'irais sûrement lui parler après être sortit de là.. »

L'infirmière était revenue avec une feuille blanche. Elle sourit gentiment aux deux élèves puis s'assit sur la lit, face a eux.   
« Vos noms s'il vous plait .. »  
« SaKy-a-le-h » Répondirent ensemble les Boiniere.  
« Désolé, Kyle Zepher, de Boiniere »  
« Quelle année ? »  
« 1ere, et Sarah aussi, Sarah Lupin, de Boiniere »  
« O.k., bon laissez moi voir ça . »  
Elle observa attentivement la blessure de Kyle pendant quelques minutes.   
« Ce n'est que superficiel, rien de grave »  
Elle frotta du bout des doigts la blessure de Kyle et celle-ci disparut automatiquement.  
« A toi ma petite »  
L'infirmière observa aussi, moins longtemps, celle de Sarah.  
« Tu pourrais éviter de la mordre la prochaine fois »   
Glissa L'infirmière a l'oreille de Kyle pendant qu'elle guérissait la blessure de la jeune fille.  
« Mais »  
« Shhh, laisse moi me concentrer »  
Kyle rougit, impuissant a la remarque de l'infirmière qui rigolait.

Lorsqu'elle eu finit de guérir la lèvre de Sarah, elle jeta un coup d'œil a sa montre.  
« 17 h 06, quartier libre, tous les élèves sont invités a aller dehors, se balader pour faire connaissance, pour ce soir ! allez amusez vous bien »  
Elle jeta les deux élèves dehors puis ferma rapidement la porte.

« J'admire vraiment son hospitalité » Ironisa Kyle.  
« Kyle, qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit pour te rendre aussi gêné tout a l'heure ? »  
Sarah changea complètement de sujet.  
« Ah, rien, rien du tout »  
Kyle, qui rougissait a nouveau, commença a partir. Impossible, rien du tout ne pouvait pas rendre quelqu'un comme ça.  
« J'admire ton sens de l'amitié » Ironisa Sarah.  
« De quoi ? - Dit Kyle en se retournant. – Mon sens de l'amitié ? »  
« Parfaitement, l'amitié est une relation basée sur, la confiance, la confiance en l'ami, tu n'as pas l'ai d'avoir confiance en moi ? Je me trompe ? »  
« C'est pas ça, bien sûr que tu es mon amie, mais c'est personnel, on a chacun nos petits secrets ! »  
Il reprit sa route. Sarah, extenuée, le rattrapa quand même. 

Ils étaient en haut du grand escalier du hall, même de la haut, la porte ne finissait pas de grimper, grimper jusqu'à l'étage au dessus.  
« A quoi sa sert une porte aussi haute alors qu'elle ne s'ouvre que en bas ? »  
« Kyle, arrête de te poser des questions débiles et descendons, on va aller faire de nouvelles rencontres ! »  
Il n'avait pas l'air vraiment emballé a l'idée de rencontrer des nouvelles têtes, a vrai dire, Kyle Zepher était surtout connu pour son caractère sauvage et solitaire, c'était déjà un gros effort pour lui que de traîner avec un boulet tel que Sarah.

Ils descendirent tous les deux les marches puis se dirigèrent vers la grande porte quand quelqu'un s'exclama.  
« Sarah ! C'est bien toi ? »  
Cette voix, mais oui, c'était bien elle.  
Sarah se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres.  
« Faith ! »  
Elle était accompagnée de 3 personnes, Clementine Damask, Inaia Kahl et une autre fille aux cheveux bleux.  
« Jte présente Clem, Ina, et Cristal ! Des amies a moi qui sont a Feuillah, avec l'unique chance d'être avec moi »   
Sarah reconnaissait un peu de Crisipin dans le comportement de Faith.  
« Et toi, tu me présentes pas ? »  
« Si si , Je te présente Kyle Zepher, a Boiniere avec moi. »   
Il sourit a Faith d'un air absent.  
« Bon c'est pas tout, mais on est en train de se dire qui va avec qui pour le bal de ce soir, et on a encore vu personne – Lâcha Faith. – Et toi Jyle, tu me plais bien »  
« Kyle » Corrigèrent Sarah et Kyle en cœur. Ils échangèrent un regard complice.  
« Et non désolé, j'ai d'autres plans pour ce soir, et puis, il y a des tas de mecs dans cette école ! beaucoup mieux que moi ! »  
« Sarah vient voir, SEULE – ajouta t – elle en voyant Kyle s'approcher .  
Sarah sourit a Kyle et lui fit signe de l'attendre puis partit un peu plus loin en compagnie de Faith.  
« Ah ma Sarah, dès que je vous ai vu, c'était comme si c'était écrit ! »  
« De quoi quoi ? »  
« Bah avec Kyle bien sûr ! – comme si c'était logiquement Logique – Vous êtes si mignon ensemble, et puis même lui tout seul regarde le . »  
Faith prit Sarah par les épaules et la tourna en direction de Kyle. Il était adossé au mur, Clementine ou Cristal ( je pourrais pas vous dire laquelle exactement parce que c'était assez loin de Sarah et Faith ) lui parlait, mais il n'en avait pas grand-chose a faire, il répondait juste d'un signe de tête a chaque fois, a ce moment même, il venait de répondre non, toujours de la tête. Kyle regarda en direction des deux jeunes filles pour voir ce qu'elles faisaient. Il croisa le regard de Sarah qui rougit comme une cerise ( nouvelle expression XD ). Elle détourna le regard.  
« Et ça sa veut dire quoi ? »  
Elle imita Sarah souriant bêtement a l'adresse de Kyle.  
« C'est tout niait, c'est ça l'amour ! »  
« Je n'aime pas Kyle, Faith ! »  
« Et Vi Rogue s'appelle Pi Rogue ! Non, tu souris, car tu l'aimes »   
J'adore cette phrase de la chanson de Megara XD   
Sarah ne répondit pas et partit retrouver Kyle, laissant Faith.  
« Vient Kyle, on y va, - Elle se retourna vers Faith puis cria – A plus tard ! »


	7. Irma Sirocco

**Chapitre 7 ****  
****Irma Sirocco **

Il y avait beaucoup de monde dehors, comme l'avait plus ou moins dit l'infirmière.  
« Ah je le sens pas..» Gémit Kyle.  
« Tu disais que t'aimerais bien aller au bal avec la rousse d'Ecafire, bah vas-y, montre la moi ? »  
« Je suis même pas sûr de vouloir y aller a ce bal, alors avec quelqu'un.. »  
Sarah tirait Kyle par le bras vers le centre de la cour, pendant que lui freinait avec ses pieds.  
« Qu'est ce que tu m'as dit tout a l'heure ? Hein ? »  
« Sarah, pourquoi t'étais aussi gênée tout a l'heure ? »  
« On a tous nos petits secrets comme tu l'as si bien dit »  
Il soupira, se faire recaser par une fille, c'était trop la honte.

« C'est pas elle là bas ? »  
Sarah avait lâché Kyle et désignait du doigt une rousse, solitaire, assise sur un banc a l'ombre.  
« Si-cé-elle »  
« Tu peux articuler s'il te plait ? »  
« Oui c'est bien elle ! »  
« O.k. tu bouges pas Kyle, sinon je te refais la même entaille ! »  
Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la rousse.  
Mais bien sûr . Pensa t'il .  
Mais bien sur quoi ? Tu sais pas de quoi je suis capable ..

Sarah arriva devant la jeune fille. Elle lisait tranquillement un livre.  
« Euh, excuse moi.. »  
Elle leva les yeux.  
« Oui ? »  
« Comment tu t'appelles ? »  
Sarah manquait affreusement de tact, et la rousse le ressentait.  
« Je suis Irma Sirocco, et toi ? »  
« Non je suis pas Irma Sirocco, Sarah Lupin, ravie de te connaître. »  
Elle sourit a Irma qui fit de même.  
« Je pari que tu es a Ecafire ! »  
Continua Sarah En fait elle ne pariait rien, car elle se souvenait de tous les noms, de toutes les personnes et où elles étaient envoyées.  
« Oui ! Et toi ? »  
« Non pas a Ecafire, je suis a Boiniere »  
« Amh ..»  
Irma repensa a tous les Boinieres qui criaient au passage d'Artemis, un Ecafire sur lequel Irma avait plus ou moins flashé.  
« Et t'as entendu parlé de ce bal.. qu'il y avait ce soir ? »  
« Mouais..» Irma n'avait pas l'air très emballée non plus.  
« Tu y vas avec quelqu'un ? »  
Irma répondit non de la tête.  
« Ah, ils sont incompréhensible ces garçons ! Comment ne peuvent ils pas voir cette beauté rousse ! »  
Sarah manquait toujours affreusement de tact, mais ce compliment fit rougir Irma. C'est vrai qu'elle était vraiment belle, et naturelle en plus.  
« Tu vois le garçon là bas ? – Elle désigna Kyle qui faisait les 100 pas dans l'herbe - Eh bah c'est THE EXCEPTION , bon je te l'accorde, il est pas coiffé, pas habillé, mais c'est un amour, en plus, regarde le quoi ! tellement beau, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. »  
Dans le genre entremetteuse Sarah n'avait aucun avenir, ce n'était pas très convainquant.  
« Alors ? T'en penses quoi ? »  
C'est a ce moment là que sortit un jeune garçon du buisson derrière elle. Il tenait un bouquet de roses rouges, qui allaient parfaitement avec la couleur de sa chemise, de son uniforme même. Un Ecafire.  
« Irma..- Dit il d'une voix mystérieuse – Je t'offres ces fleurs, sont peut être belles, elles ont été choyées, bercées, mais n'égaleront jamais ta beauté naturelle. »  
Waaah c'est trop romantique . Pensa Sarah  
Irma elle, devait penser la même chose. Elle rougit comme une tomate puis articula.  
« Merci.. Artemis..»  
« Voudrais tu m'accompagner ce soir pour ce bal ? »  
Continua t il en s'agenouillant devant elle.  
Sarah était sous le choc, Artemis était trop romantique, tout le contraire de Kyle qui passait pour un clown a côté de lui.  
« Oui..» Répondit Irma d'une petite voix, la larme a l'œil, on ne lui avait jamais proposé de sortir avec elle d'une telle façon.  
Artemis sourit puis s'éclipsa dans le buisson par lequel il était venu. Irma portait ses mains a son cœur, le bouquet sur ses genoux.   
« Kyle est le pire des idiots !» Marmonna Sarah qui rigolait a moitié.  
« J'avoue, a côté de ça, rien ne peut égaler..»   
« Je te comprends, j'aurai fait la même chose » Même si je crois que Faith a raison..  
« Irma, je pourrais te demander une chose ? »  
« Moi aussi je pourrais ? »  
Elles sourirent puis Sarah reprit.  
« Voila, j'hésite entre deux personnes pour le bal.. deux personnes que je connais assez bien, enfin par rapport aux autres, et je.. sais pas qui choisir ? »  
« Mon conseil ,est celui-ci, prend celui que tu préfères, laisse donc parler ton cœur »  
NON PAS LE VIRUS POUCELINA SORT DU CORPS D IRMA JAQCUIMEAU XD   
« Merci, et toi tu voulais savoir quoi ? »  
« On est amies ? parce que tu vois, je connais vraiment personne alors… »  
« Bien sûr »  
Irma sourit.  
« Bon on se revoit ce soir, je dois retourner avec Râteau man »   
Irma pouffa de rire tandis que Sarah courait, elle aussi en riant , vers Kyle qui sourit en la voyant.  
« Alors alors ? »  
Sarah éclata littéralement de rire. Elle tombait a moitié et Kyle la rattrapa.  
« Alors ? »  
« Tu viens – Elle n'arrivait même plus a parler – de te prendre le râteau du siècle »  
Kyle se vexa et lâcha Sarah qui s'effondra par terre.  
« Je suis désolée Kyle.»  
Elle avait arrêté de rire voyant que Kyle partait.  
« Il va falloir que tu te trouves quelqu'un d'autre ! »  
« J'ai une idée – Il était revenu vers elle – Tu m'as bien mis la honte avec Irma, maintenant toi, tu veux sortir avec qui ? »  
« Tu sais..»  
« Arf c'est vrai, ton Cerveni d'amour – Il avait l'air jaloux – Mais je veux pas lui parler a ce looser ! Je vais parier avec toi, mais pari d'amis, va le voir, et demande lui..»  
Sarah était obligée d'accepter, Kyle était presque son seul ami, et pour l'instant son meilleur ami, elle ne voulait pas le perde.  
« D'accord.. » Répondit elle finalement, a contrecoeur. 

Elle cherchait Crisipin des yeux, mais Kyle le trouva avant elle.  
« Là bas – Dit il en montrant le jeune homme adossé a un arbre, seul, pour une fois – Ce sera facile pour toi, il est seul ! »  
Il ricana et Sarah partit, en traînant le pas.

« Cris ? » Demanda Sarah timidement.  
Il tourna la tête vers elle.  
« Je voudrais savoir, tu vas avec.. avec quelqu'un au bal ?»  
« Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder, tu vois, Arioka, la petite redoublante, je la sens bien elle.. et toi ? T'as trouvé quelqu'un ? »  
« Oui oui, t'inquiète pas pour moi » Mentit Sarah, assez déçue.  
Elle repartit sans rien dire de plus vers Kyle, qui souriait en voyant son air déçu.

« D'après ton expression de déception, il a dit non ? »   
« Plus ou moins..»  
Kyle souriait. Sarah faisait la moue.  
« Viens on va se balader ..»  
« Jte le dis tout de suite Sarah, j'ai pas envie de rencontrer une seule, une seule personne en plus ! »  
C'est là qu'Irma était a côté d'eux, ils ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte car ils étaient bien pris dans leur discussion.  
« Jvous dérange pas ? » Demanda t elle.  
« Non, on allait partir ! » Répondit Sarah .

Donc les trois – amis – partirent vers le lac.  
« Willow Wand Magic School est vraiment une superbe école ! Les décors sont magnifiques ! »  
« J'aime pas la nature..» Ronchonnait Kyle.  
« Arrête de te plaindre deux minutes Kilychounet, Irma a raison ! »  
Ils s'arrêtèrent sur une rive du lac et s'assirent dans l'herbe.

« Eh, c'est pas Harmonie là bas ? »  
Sarah s'était retournée et aperçut une jeune fille brune, comme harmonie, en compagnie du garçon blond de Boiniere.  
« Riddle… » Marmona Kyle.  
Harmonie et Riddle avaient l'air en grande discussion, sûrement a propos du bal.  
Tout avait de bien se passer, quand soudain Harmonie se mit a pleurer, elle criait des insultes a Liam puis partit en courant.  
Kyle pouffait de rire a côté d'Irma.  
« Mais c'est pas drôle ! » S'exclama celle-ci en donnant une tape sur la tête a Kyle.  
« Le malheur des un fait le bonheur des autres, qu'est ce que tu veux »  
Répondit il, toujours aussi hilare.  
« Et où est ton bonheur ? Jle vois vraiment pas ? » Sarah fit mine de regarder autour, cherchant quelque chose d'invisible.   
« Arrête Sarouni, allez venez on rentre. »


	8. La demande

Pendant tout le trajet vers le hall de l'école, Sarah repensait à Harmonie.

Où était elle allée ? Qu'est ce que Liam lui avait dit ?

« Eh oh ? » Irma faisait des grands signes a côté de Sarah qui avait failli se manger le mur.

« T'es sure que tu vas bien ? » Continua t elle .

« C'est sûrement son râteau de tout a l'heur.. »

Bim. La joue de Kyle était affreusement rouge et Sarah soupira.

Irma elle était hilare. Il venait de se prendre une énorme claque par Sarah, et bien sur, ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Il rougit, déjà qu'il était bien rouge puis ouvrit la porte et disparut, vexé.

« Bravo Sarah ! Excellent » Irma était toujours pliée en 4.

« C'est parti tout seul ! Je m'en veux... »

Irma regarda sa montre.

« 19h30 , on doit aller manger, on se revoit avant le bal »

Elle partit dans la grande salle, laissant Sarah au milieu du hall.

Sarah n'avait pas faim, en fait, le fait que Kyle s'en aille, la laissant seule, lui avait coupé l'appétit. Elle s'adossa sur le mur froid et attendit.

Faith passait justement par là avec sa bande.

« Sarah ! Alors, tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour ce bal ? – Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre elle enchaîna – Moi je sors avec Vi ! Clem avec un ecafire, Marshall Fayen quelque chose, Cristal..hum toute seule et Inaia avec Stephane ! De Feuillah »

« Cool – Répondit elle ironiquement – Moi j'y vais avec..»

« Moi ! »

Kyle venait de sortir de derriere une des portes du hall. Il était toujours rouge mais souriait.

« Moi et Sarah nous allons ensemble au bal »

Faith et ses amies regardaient maintenant Kyle et Sarah le fusillait du regard en mimant quelque chose du genre « mais c'est quoi ce délire tu me prend pour une dingue ou quoi tu vas me le payer Zepher tu vas me le payer ! »

« Vraiment ? – Dédaigna Faith – Vous deux ? – Elle désigna Kyle puis Sarah – C'est une blague, on est le premier septembre pas Avril »

Elle ricana, c'était le signal pour ses amies de rire aussi.

« Non c'est totalement vrai – Kyle pris Sarah par la main. Elle grimaçait , rougissait aussi. »

« Bon , on doit y aller – S'empressa de dire Clem voyant l'air dégoûté de Faith – A tout à l'heure ! »

Elles partirent sans dire un mot.

Sarah ne parlait plus.

« Euh..» Kyle se grattait la tête, un peu gêné lui aussi.

« Merci, sinçerement, merci , tu crois que sa ma pas suffit tout a l'heure avec Cris ? Il faut que t'en rajoute ! »

« Hey ! si j'ai fait ça c'était pour pas te taper la honte devant Gryffin ..»

« Mais on ment pas a ses amis, quitte a se taper la honte Kyle..»

Il ne répondit pas.

« Allons manger » Dit finalement Sarah.

Les tables étaient toutes remplies et le repas était déjà servit.

« En retard – Grommela Kyle – Merci Sarah »

« Peut être que si j'aurais dit simplement la vérité on serait pas en retard »

Sur ce elle accéléra le pas jusqu'à la table de Boiniere et s'installa a côté de Cris.

« Salut Cris ! Salut Greg »

Harmonie aussi était là. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais avait une triste mine.

« Harmonie ? »

« Tiens, salut Sarah..»

« Tu..je »

Kyle venait de s'installer a côté d'Harmonie. Elle lui jeta d'ailleurs un regard noir, Sûrement pour le fait qu'il ai rigolé tout a l'heure.

Il ignorait totalement Harmonie et Sarah, même Cris et Greg. Il commença a se servir en silence.

« Tu disais ? » Dit Harmonie en se tournant vers Sarah .

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé tout a l'heure avec..Liam ? »

Harmonie regarda tristement Liam qui était en discussion avec Cris.

« Il va au bal avec Arioka, c'est tout. »

« Liam ? Mais Cris vient de me dire qu'il voulait y aller avec elle ! »

« Cris ? Sous ses airs de lover c'est un timide, il a pas osé lui demander .. Cris ou Liam, quel dur choix .. »

« Bah vasy avec Cris ! – Dit Sarah, un peu a contrecoeur, mais elle voyait nettement qu'elle devait remonter le moral d'Harmonie, et qu'ils allaient assez bien ensemble en y réfléchissant – Demande lui, pourquoi il refuserait ? »

« Je lui demanderai plus tard, pour l'instant, mangeons ! »

Kyle n'avait pas parlé durant tout le repas et Sarah commençait sérieusement a s'inquiéter. Lorsqu'elle eu quitté la table elle partit rejoindre Irma qui se levait de celle d'Ecafire, en compagnie d'Artemis.

« Tiens Arte-Kun ! Je te présente Sarah, ma meilleure amie, elle est a Boiniere »

« Arte Kun ? » Chuchota Sarah a Irma.

« C'est du Japonais cherche pas . »

« Bonjour Sarah – dit Arte Kun en question »

« Et toi Sarah ? T'y vas avec qui finalement »

« Personne ..»

« Les garçons sont vraiment aveugles de pas voir une beauté comme toi , même pas avec Kyle ? La perfection ?»

« Kyle..KYLE ! »

Sarah se retourna et le chercha du regard. Aucune trace de lui. Kyle avait disparu.

_C'est de ma faute, de ma faute.._

« Jdois y aller Irma, c'est urgent, a tout a l'heure ! »

Sarah détala en courant dans le hall. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour respirer et partit dehors. Elle avait remarqué que Kyle aimait beaucoup la rive sur laquelle ils étaient tout a l'heure. Elle courut donc vers le lac.

« Kyle ? » Criait elle dans le froid « Kyle ? »

Aucune réponse, mais elle était pourtant sure qu'il était là, quelque pars..

Sarah regarda sa montre. Il était déjà 20 h 23 et le bal commençait à 21 h..

« Kyle – Elle recommença a crier – Kyle je suis désolée, je suis qu'une idiote..»

« Ah, que j'aime quand les autres culpabilisent ! »

Sarah se figea sur place. Même la petite larme qui coulait sur sa joue se figea.

Elle se retourna. Face a elle, il était bien là, Kyle Zepher.

« Je vais te tuer – Articula t elle en essayant d'attraper le garçon par le cou »

« Non non non, pas de violence ! »

« Je vais te tuer sans violence alors ! »

« Wouaw, quelle logique, au fait, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Jpeux te retourner la question »

« Je prenais l'air..et toi ? »

« Je..te cherchais..» Sarah s'était retourné, ne voulant pas affronter le regard de Kyle.

« Tu me cherchais ? » Kyle avait l'air étonné, les yeux grand ouverts, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sarah mais elle s'esquiva.

« Mais je vois que tu n'en a rien a faire, donc je te laisse ..»

« Non, pas du tout, je ..»

« Tu ? »

« Il, elle , nous vous ils ? »

Sarah jeta un regard noir a Kyle qui se resigna a dire le fond de sa pensée.

« Est-ce que..tu ..voudrais bien aller au bal avec moi ? Tu vois, moi un râteau, toi aussi, et puis il y avait aussi Harmonie tu vas me dire, mais je dois pas être au top dans son estime..je »

« Pas besoin de te justifier..» Répondit Sarah, bien étonnée par cette étrange révélation.

« Alors ? T'en dis quoi ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Elle sauta dans les bras de Kyle.

« Mais sa veut pas dire qu'on est ensemble officiellement hein ? »

« Comme tu voudras »

Elle le lâcha, un peu déçue par cette dernière phrase, mais Kyle venait de faire un gros effort.

« On rentre ? Il est 20h56 , et le bal commence dans moins de 5 minutes »

« Avec plaisir très chère »

Et c'est main dans la main qu'ils partirent en direction du château.

« Tu savais que Cris va peut être aller au bal avec Harmonie ? »

Dit Sarah a Kyle.

« Et t'es pas jalouse ? »

Cris..Sarah l'avait complètement oublié, mais Sarah aimait pourtant Cris, Kyle n'était qu'un pion après tout, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attache a lui.

« Mais non ne t'inquiète pas ..»

_Harmonie aime Liam, Cris n'est qu'un pion sur son jeu a elle._

Elle sourit.

« Non mais je rigolais, aller, ce soir tu oublis Cerveni, et tu t'éclates ! »

Il lui rendit son sourire et resserra la main de Sarah, comme pour être sur de ne pas la perdre.


	9. Le bal

Le hall était bondé, et Sarah et Kyle avaient vraiment de mal a rentrer, Ils durent même se lâcher pour passer chacun d'un côté différent.

Sarah était partie vers la droite, elle croisa d'ailleurs Harmonie et Cris, main dans la main. Pendant une seconde un éclair de jalousie traversa l'esprit de Sarah mais elle oublia complètement ce sentiment lorsqu'elle vit le regard dégoûté d'Harmonie envers Liam et Arioka.

Kyle lui de son côté croisa Faith qui lui lança une petite réplique du genre « Elle est où ta princesse ? » . Elle éclata de rire, toujours le signal pour ses amies qui l'entouraient. Ceux qui ne rigolaient pas c'étaient Vi qui regardait Faith bizarrement et Stéphane qui regardait Inaia pliée en 8 sans vraiment comprendre la scène.

Kyle avait aperçut aussi Gregor tenant une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu par la taille.

Chester aussi était là, devant la porte de la grande salle.

« Bonsoir chers élèves ! Je vais faire court, j'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée et que le bal commence ! »

La directrice disparut soudainement sous les applaudissements des élèves en furie. Les grandes portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et les élèves commencèrent a entrer.

Sarah retrouva Kyle a côté des portes, aussi perdu qu'elle.

« Dearly – S'empressa t elle de dire – On y va ? »

Pour toute réponse, Kyle sourit et pris Sarah par la main.

La grande salle ne ressemblait pas du tout a la grande salle.

Le plafond triste et gris de tout a l'heure était baigné de lumière, d'étoiles filantes et de planètes en mouvement.

« Waouw ..» Dit Sarah en admirant le plafond.

« C'est vrai que c'est magnifique..» Continua Kyle.

« Hello vous deux ! ah bah, vous êtes finalement ensemble »

Irma venait d'arriver en compagnie de son Artemis.

Sarah, qui tenait la main de Kyle la lâcha tout de suite.

« Pour le bal oui..Pas plus » Répondit elle en croisant le regard de Kyle.

« Ah – Soupira Irma, pas très convaincue – Bah c'est cool ! »

« Bon on vous laisse, moi et Irma on va danser »

Dit ( enfin ) Artemis. Il avait raison, beaucoup de jeunes couples commençaient a se trémousser sur la piste, tandis que les célibataires étaient assis aux tables. Et maintenant Irma et Artemis faisait partit des danseurs.

« Tu veux qu'on aille s'asseoir pour le moment ? »

« Ouais..» répondit Sarah.

Kyle dénicha une petite table en fond de salle, dans l'ombre.

« On sera bien là ..»

Il tira une chaise pour Sarah et s'assit ensuite.

Elle regardait Harmonie et Crisipin qui dansaient sur la piste.

« Toujours Cerveni hein ? »

Elle se retourna vers Kyle et lui pris les mains.

« Je suis désolée.. Ce soir, je m'éclate avec toi »

Il lui sourit, mais était quand même déçu que Sarah soit constamment sur Cris.

La musique venait de s'arrêter et Irma et Artemis venaient vers la table de Kyle et Sarah.

« C'était génial , j'adore cette chanson ! » S'exclama Irma en s'asseyant a côté de Sarah.

« Merci a toi Irma pour cette danse divine » Dit Artemis tout aussi reveur.

Ils étaient fou l'un de l'autre, c'était flagrant. Sarah les enviait beaucoup. Ils s'aimaient, sans rendre de compte a personne, sans se soucier du regard des autres. Ils ne jouaient pas un rôle, comme Sarah faisait avec Kyle, pour rendre jaloux Cris .

« Sarah ? »

Faith la sortit de sa rêverie.

Faith était juste accompagnée de Vi Rogue et du garçon blond d'Aguabe.

Vi salua la table et présenta le garçon.

« Geoffrey Reyor, d'Aguabe, comme moi. »

« Salut geoffrey !» S'exclamèrent Artemis et Irma, toujours un peu rêveurs.

Sarah et Kyle, qui n'étaient pas de très bonne humeur ne répondirent pas.

Lorsque tout le monde fut assis a la table, Faith s'empressa de lancer un sujet.

« Eh ! Vous vous rappelez ce que Bahamut avait dit ? Que la répartition était différente pour chaque personne, et si on se racontait nos répartitions ! »

« Bonne idée Faith – Continua Vi – Mais je te laisse l'honneur Irma ! »

« Quel honneur – Ironisa t –elle – alors si je me souviens bien ..»

« C'était ce midi la répartition tu ne peux que t'en souvenir ! » Rétorqua Sarah, toujours a fond dans la logique.

« Tsss, bon je continue, alors je suis entrée dans la pièce, il y avait un gros fauteuil en cuir installé au centre. Je me suis assise et des liens en métal m'enlacèrent les poignets. Et puis, sans que rien de spécial ne se passe, j'ai fermé les yeux. Et là ! c'est comme si des images défilaient devant moi, puis d'un coup un flash lumineux, ensuite plus rien, le noir..Et je me suis ' réveillée ' dans le hall..et vous ? »

« Moi – Reprit Geoffrey, qui ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois – Je suis entré dans la salle, et elle a commencé a s' inonder, c'était horrible, mais je sais pas par quel pouvoir, j'ai réussi a la contrôler, l'eau, et je me suis réveillé dans le hall après..»

« Kyle ? Ta répartition »

Il ne répondit pas, il n'aimait pas quand il y avait trop de monde, en l'occurrence, il y en avait trop, Sarah, Irma, Artemis, Geoffrey, Vi et Geoffrey, sans se compter lui-même. Sa faisait beaucoup de monde.

« Amh..toi Faith ? » Demanda Vi ne cherchant pas a importuner encore plus Kyle.

« Je suis entrée dans cette salle, toute illuminée de vert, et là, d'un coup, un énorme serpent m'a attaqué, je me suis défendue comme je pouvais, et moi, je suis pas tombée dans les pommes ! Je l'ai vaincu et je suis ressortie fière de la salle ! »

« Es tu sûre Faith – Dit Kyle assez méchamment – Pourtant quand je suis arrivé j'ai vu une fille, qui te ressemblais étrangement, allongée par terre..je me trompe ? »

Faith dévisagea Kyle puis rétorqua.

« Encore un fan qui a cherché a me ressembler et qui a du partir a Ecafire ! »

Irma et Artemis jetèrent un regard noir a Faith.

« Pourtant j'étais sur que c'était toi tu vois, même voix, sauf qu'a ce moment là, tu gémissait, le serpent t'aurai t –il mordu ? »

« On l'aurai vu a l'infirmerie » Glissa Sarah a Kyle en rigolant.

Il pouffa de rire tandis que Faith le fusillait.

« Et toi Vi ? » Demanda Irma pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je m'en souviens vraiment pas » Répondit Vi qui rigolait aussi, il se fit aussi, par ailleurs, fusiller du regard par Faith.

« Artemis ?»

Il commença a ouvrir la bouche mais Kyle l'en dissuada bien vite, car il voyait bien qu'il allait dire quelque chose sur Sarah qui regardait toujours Cris et Harmonie.

« On va se passer de tes commentaires, Artemis » Grogna Kyle.

« toi Sarah ? » Demanda Irma en souriant niaisement a Kyle.

« Moi ? je.. je – Elle était mal a l'aise, très mal a l'aise. Elle était obligée de révéler son secret, c'était si, tôt..beaucoup trop tot..»

« Et si on allait danser ? Allez vient Sarah »

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part il s'était levé et tirait déjà la jeune fille sur la piste.

Les deux Boiniere étaient au milieu de la piste, il y avait beaucoup de monde qui dansait, dont Harmonie et Cris, Harmonie regardant toujours avec dégoût Liam, qui avait sa langue très occupée.

Kyle fixait Sarah puis posa délicatement ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle posa les siennes ( pas les hanches idiot , les mains ) sur les épaules de Kyle.

« Merci » Glissa Sarah a l'oreille de Kyle.

« Mais, pourquoi t'as pas voulu le dire ? »

« Et toi ? »

« On va dire qu'on a chacun nos petits secrets »

« Exactement »

Pour une fois, Sarah était d'accord avec Kyle au sujet de cette phrase.

Faith et Vi les avait rejoint sur la piste. Ils avaient déjà dansé tout à l'heure, mais c'était de la danse Folklorique, danse typique du pays d'origine de Faith qui avait forcé Vi a la danser avec elle. Faith lui avait d'ailleurs tellement écrasé les pieds a sauter partout qu'il n'arrivait plus a marcher correctement.

Ils étaient assez éloignés de Sarah et Kyle mais voyaient très bien, en tout cas Faith qui avait une perception incroyable, qu'ils étaient très complices.

« Regarde les »

Dit Faith en écrasant une fois de plus le pied de Vi.

« Ouille, qui ? »

« Sarah et Kyle ! »

Irma et Artemis étaient sur la piste eux aussi. Mais tout proche de Sarah et Kyle. Mais eux ne se souciaient guère des autres couples. Ils étaient a fond dans leur danse, comme seuls au monde.

Ce n'était pas une musique habituelle, mais plutôt un slow, très slow.

Kyle regardait Sarah dans les yeux, mais elle l'évitait, elle rougissait de plus en plus, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

« Pardon Kyle, pardon de rire, mais j'ai cet énorme probleme depuis longtemps, je, je déteste que l'on me fixe, sa me fait toujours rire..»

« Sarah ? je .. »

« Tu ? »

Pour toute réponse, Kyle déposa lentement un baiser sur les lèvres de Sarah.


	10. Dérapage

Le lendemain matin était plutôt froid a la WWMS. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Eh oui, l'Angleterre n'était pas un pays très connu pour le beau temps, et ce jour là, il respectait bien la tradition. Le vent soufflait très fort et la pluie tombait drue.

Le jour était déjà levé depuis quelques heures, mais cela ne réveillait aucunement les élèves de l'école. Sauf une, Sarah Lupin.

La jeune fille regardait tristement par la fenêtre, de grosses cernes sous les yeux. La soirée d'hier était réussie c'est sûr, sauf sur la fin. Le gros dérapage.

Sarah repensait constament a cette soirée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil a sa montre.

6h58. A 7h, la jeune fille irait prendre son petit déjeuné. Pour les deux minutes qui restaient, elle décida de s'asseoir sur son lit et d'attendre.

Elle partageait une chambre avec Harmonie Wood, une amie très chère de sa maison. Mais Sarah se demandait parfois si elle considérait vraiment Harmonie comme une amie ? Hey oui, car Sarah croyait être amoureuse de Crisipin Cerveni, le beau garçon de Boiniere, dont toutes les filles tombaient sous le charme fou et ravageur, mais Harmonie avait passé la soirée en compagnie de Cris et Sarah ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il faut dire que Sarah était allée au bal avec Kyle Zepher, l'inverse total de Crisipin. Kyle, le solitaire pas toujours très sympa, toujours a avoir le dernier mot, ne supportant pas qu'on dise quelque chose dans son dos. Crisipin lui, était plutôt cool, sympathique et ouvert. Mais il aimait Arioka Nelfe, la petite amie de Liam Riddle un autre beau garçon de Boiniere, qui attirait aussi Harmonie.

_Vraiment une histoire de fou a Boiniere.._

Sarah repensa au seul qui n'avait pas l'air impliqué dans ces « Feux de l'amour » version Boiniere. C'était Gregor Wellor, meilleur ami de Cris, passant un peu pour une groupîe a le suivre tout le temps. Mais Gregor était vraiment un mec sympa, que Sarah et Harmonie adoraient.

Elle rejeta un coup d'œil a la montre. 7h03 . Il était temps de partir, elle sourit en voyant Harmonie se tortiller dans son lit, en plein sommeil.

_Je te promet Harmonie, de ne jamais te détester pour un garçon, jamais._

Sarah sortit de la petite chambre puis ferma la porte en faisant bien attention de pas faire de bruit. Elle marcha lentement le long du couloir en essayant de pas faire craquer ses os ( J'ai malheureusement tous les problemes de Sarah, rougir et rigoler quand on me fixe, et le pire de tous les os qui craquent constamment je suis un squelette ambulant XD ). Elle arriva enfin dans la salle commune, qui était vide.

Elle soupira. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne, encore mois Kyle. Depuis l'épisode de hier soir, elle essayait a tout prix d'éviter le jeune homme.

Sarah traversa rapidement la salle commune et sortit dans le couloir de l'étage. Désert, personne non plus. On entendait justes quelques bruits venant de la grande salle. Au moins c'était ouvert, se dit Sarah.

Elle descendit le grand escalier et se rendit directement au réfectoire.

La porte était entre ouverte, Sarah passait même sans la bouger.

Elle observa un peu la salle avant de partir s'asseoir a la table de Boiniere. Il n'y avait aucune 1ere année, sûrement pas très habituées aux fêtes et préféraient faire la grasse matinée. Par contre il y avait pas mal de 4eme ou 5eme années qui conaissaient bien le fonctionnement de l'école et savaient que l'avenir appartenait a ceux qui se lèvent tôt.

Sarah marcha rapidement vers la table de Boiniere et s'installa. Il y avait seulement Willa Elora a la table.

« Salut ! bien dormi ? »

« Bien bien, merci »

« Moi aussi, au fait, ce matin, personne n'a cours, ils commencaient a partir de cet après midi, car les directeurs des maisons vont distribuer les emplois du temps a tous les élèves. »

« Les cours ? » Sarah avait totalement oublié.

« Exact, mais ne t'inquiète pas, les devoirs ne sont jamais très difficiles et puis vous faites les ¾ du travail en classe vous les 1eres années..»

Quand Willa avait dit vous, Sarah ressentit un peu de dégoût dans son ton. Du regret aussi, le regret de ne pas être en première année, insouciant et innocent.

Sarah sourit puis commença a manger ses œufs aux bacon ( ma quééé cé troop boon ) . La salle se remplissait petit a petit, de 2eme et de 3eme années qui n'avaient pas non plus totalement l'habitude de se lever tôt.

Lorsque Sarah eu finit son assiette elle sortit de table, adressant un signe a Willa qui ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Ah ces préfets ! Elle accéléra pour sortir au plus vite de la grande salle, pour ne pas croiser Kyle. C'est là que PAF . Elle heurta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Tu pourrais pas faire attention ? »

Sarah et la personne étaient tombés a terre, Sarah se recoiffait a la va vite puis elle releva les yeux.

« Jsuis désolé ! » Dit il sans même la regarder.

« K..Ky..Kyle ? »

Il releva la tête. C'était bien Kyle.

« Sarah ? » Lui aussi était étonné. Il rougit.

« Je suis..affreusement..désolé..»

« Pas la peine de s'excuser Kyle, tu as déjà fait trop de mal comme ça »

Elle se releva, sans même aider Kyle qui restait là impuissant.

Sarah le fusilla du regard puit partit dehors, prendre l'air.

La pluie ne s'était pas du tout arrêtée, elle avait même amplifiée. Sarah pleurait, mais sa ne se voyait pas. Elle courut jusqu'au lac, là où tout avait commencé.

La jeune fille s'effondra a genou devant la masse verdâtre sur laquelle clapotaient les goûtes de pluie.

_Non je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas.._

Elle continuait de pleurer, se jurant qu'elle n'aimait pas Kyle.

« NON JE NE L'AIME PAS ! »

Cria t elle enfin. L'écho résonna dans tout le parc, même quelqu'un a plus d'1km l'aurait peut être entendu.

Kyle n'était peut etre pas a 1 km, mais il l'avait bien entendu.

Il était sortit dehors, sur le perron du château. D'où il était il voyait Sarah frapper le sol de ses mains, a crier comme une folle qu'elle ne l'aimait pas lui.


	11. Geoffrey Reyor

« Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Les directeurs de vos maisons respectives vont vous donner vos emplois du temps ! »

Le repas venait de se terminer et les élèves étaient un peu tous excités.

Sarah était toujours assise a côté d'Harmonie, Kyle a côté d'Harmonie aussi. Il regardait le plafond, comme le 1er jour. Crisipin jetait des regards noirs a Liam qui admirait Arioka a la table d'Aguabe. Gregor lui admirait Aqua qui était aussi a Aguabe.

Une grande femme brune s'approcha de la table de Boiniere.

« Bonjour – Dit elle a l'adresse des 1eres années – Je suis Amara Cast, la directrice de Boiniere, alors, vous les 1eres années, c'est ça ! »

Elle sortit de sa pochette – marron – 6 feuilles d'emploi du temps et en donnant une a chacun.

Cast donna ensuite les emplois du temps aux autres élèves de Boiniere.

Sarah jeta un coup d'œil a sa feuille.

« Oh non ! » S'exclama Cris qui lisait aussi. « Cet aprèm on a pas cours mais on commence ce soir avec Astronomie ! »

« Prend les choses tu bon côté Cerveni – Ajouta Kyle – Tu pourras passer du temps avec ta princesse de bois ! »

Crisipin voulait tuer Kyle mais Harmonie l'en dissuada bien vite aussi. Un simple regard, disant clairement – pas bouger sinon même claque que ce matin.

Kyle sortit de table sans dire un mot. Sarah sortit elle aussi avec Harmonie mais elle ne le suivirent pas.

« Au fait Sarah, j'ai vu que t'avais pas trop l'air dans ton assiette ..Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? »

« Bah, si tu veux vraiment savoir..»

« J'ai surtout remarqué que Cris n'était qu'un crétin de première et qu'il a trouvé une nouvelle personne, Sarah t'attaches pas trop vite a lui sa pourrait te faire mal, très mal »

« Tu as eu mal ? »

Harmonie ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux étaient rouges.

« Qu'est ce que Kyle a fait ? »

« Il a dit une chose..qu'il n'aurait pas du faire…»

« Et qu'est ce que c'était cette..chose ?»

« Une chose que moi je ne ressens pas pour lui »

Sarah ravala sa salive, elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant Harmonie. Elle lui dit qu'elle allait se promener seule, et qu'elles se reverraient plus tard.

Elle marchait sous une douce pluie. Sarah aperçut dans un coin Clementine en train d'embrasser un garçon d'Ecafire a en juger par son uniforme rouge. Il y avait aussi Crisipin qui tenait dans ses bras la fille mat d'Aguabe.

_Je le deteste.._

Sarah continua son chemin jusqu'au lac, elle aussi aimait finalement cet endroit.

Mais elle n'était pas la seule, un jeune homme aussi était là, assis a regarder l'eau visqueuse.

Il y avait un bruit bizarre. Sarah tendit l'oreille pour être sûre. Oui, Kyle Zepher, le solitaire..pleurait.

« Kyle.. »

Sarah s'était assise a côté de lui.

« Sarah . »

Kyle ne pleurait pas, ou plus, il jouait avec des brindilles d'herbe.

« Sa..sa va. ? » Demanda Sarah, qui n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état.

« Merveilleusement bien »

Elle ressentit l'ironie avec laquelle Kyle avait dit ces mots.

Pour toute réponde, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kyle mais celui-ci la repoussa.

« Je .. »

« Quoi ? »

Il la regarda enfin dans les yeux.

« Je crois que..»

Elle commençait a pleurer.

« Ce que tu m'as dit hier .. »

Kyle se leva, furieux.

« C'est pas parce que tu vois ton cher Cerveni avec quelqu'un d'autre que tu dois me prendre pour une roue de secours, j'aurai jamais du te dire ça ! »

Il criait, vraiment très fort, ne se souciant pas si les autres personnes dehors l'entendait ou pas.

« Donc maintenant Sarah, c'est finit »

Il partit, toujours furieux, en direction du château.

Sarah était encore plus effondrée que ce matin. Elle détestait vraiment Crisipin et se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Kyle remontait beaucoup dans son estime.

Quelqu'un posa la main sur l'épaule de Sarah.

« Geof , Geoffrey ? »

Le garçon blond d'Aguabe que Sarah avait rencontré lors du bal était là.

« J'ai tout vu .. »

« Je suis désolée .. tu n'aurais pas du .. »

« Est-ce que tu comprends Kyle ? »

Sarah fut étonnée de cette question.

« Non, bien sûr que non, je .. sais pas..j'aimerais savoir .. »

« Il t'aime Sarah, c'est flagrant »

Elle pleurait de plus en plus.

« S'il fait tout ça – Continua Geoffrey – C'est pour ne pas souffrir d'avantage .. Il ne sait pas ce que toi, tu ressens, il a tenté hier soir, en t'avouant tout, et maintenant tu l'ignores, Kyle ne peut que se sentir mal et t'en vouloir aussi non ? »

Tout était plus clair, et Geoffrey avait raison.

« Et toi, est ce que tu aimes Kyle ? »

« Je .. me rend compte.. que c'est réciproque oui .. »

« Mais tu t'en rends compte beaucoup trop tard, Kyle croit maintenant que tu te sers de lui pour parvenir a tes fins, que ce n'est pas sincère.. C'est vrai ? »

« C'était vrai, maintenant, Crisipin a l'air d'avoir trouvé sa perle rare, et je crois que, oui, j'aime Kyle .. »

Geoffrey sourit puis secha les larmes de Sarah.

« Merci Geoffrey »

Dit elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Maintenant, va le retrouver , il est partit a la volière . »

Sarah se leva et partit en courant.

« MERCI ENCORE »

Cria t elle a l'adresse de Geoffrey.

Sarah avait courut dans toute l'école a la recherche de Kyle.

Elle croisa Irma et Faith dans un couloir.

« Salut Sarah ! »

« Salut Irma , Salut Faith ! »

« T'es pressée ? » Demanda Irma.

« Tu cherches ton Prince ? » Dit a son tour Faith.

« Les deux » répondit hâtivement Sarah.

« Alors c'est officiel ? Kyle Zepher et Sarah Lupin ? » Dit Faith les yeux grand ouverts.

« Je sais pas .. »

« Allez, va Sarah, on te retient pas plus longtemps »

Ordonna Irma en souriant.

La porte de la volière était entre ouverte et l'on voyait une ombre. C'était Kyle.

_Il est là … aie aie aie .._

Sarah tremblait, son cœur battait a 100 a l'heure. Tous ses muscles se crispaient, elle n'arrivait plus a avancer.

_Si c'est ça l'amour, au secours !_

Elle prit son courage a deux mains et poussa la porte.

C'était bien Kyle, il regardait le paysage. Il ne pleuvait plus, presque plus.

La jeune fille respira un bon coup puis s'avança lentement vers lui.

« Kyle, j'ai.. quelque chose d'important a te dire..ne le prend pas mal, ne t'en va pas je t'en supplie .. je »

« Je suis qu'un gros nul »

Kyle s'était retourné face a Sarah.

« Non ..t'es pas un gros nul ! T'es un idiot, un crétin, mais pas un gros nul ! »

« C'est pas la même chose ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Non pas pareil a mes yeux, mais maintenant tu n'en a plus rien a faire, je me trompe ? »

« Peut être .. »

« Serait ce une déclaration ? »

Il prit un air interrogateur.

« Euh, peut être bien »

Sarah fit la moue, ses réponses n'étaient pas très convaincantes.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

« Oui, a propos de ce que toi tu m'avais dit .. »

« Que je.. »

« Shhh »

Elle posa son doigt sur la bouche de Kyle.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Kyle Zepher . »


	12. Le vrai visage de Crisipin Cerveni

L'après midi se passa bien vite. Tous les élèves de première année étaient assez stressés a l'idée de prendre des cours. Mais les plus grands ( surtout les plus grandes) disaient que le professeur d'Astronomie, Frey Dreyer, était très gentil.

« C'est un ange »

Disait une 4eme année a Sarah et Irma qui s'étaient retrouvées après mangé.

« Non ! Plus que ça ! C'est un dieu Grec ! »

Les deux premières années ricanaient.

« En tout cas ce prof est merveilleusement.. beau .. intelligent .. »

Tout le monde ne faisait que de vanter les qualités de ce prof. Mais était il vraiment un bon prof ? Avant d'être le chouchou de ces dames ?

Sarah allait s'en rendre compte maintenant, car il était 21h15, l'heure du cours tant redouté. Toutes les 1eres années avaient cours ensemble, ce qui était pas plus mal pour se faire des amis.

Irma était a côté de Sarah, pour une fois sans Artemis.

« Il est en retard – Marmonnait Irma – Il m'avait promis de me retrouver en bas de la salle d'Astronomie ! »

« Il va venir t'inquiète pas ! »

« Et toi au fait, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans la volière avec Kyle ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'on a fait ? »

« Surtout pas envoyer des lettres ça j'en suis sure ! »

Elles pouffèrent de rire puis Irma reprit.

« Non mais sérieusement, qu'est ce que vous vous êtes dit ? »

« Que..je .. – Sarah se mit a rougir – tu vois que je.. »

« Pas besoin de continuer, je crois avoir compris ! »

Assura Irma qui rigolait encore un peu.

« Ah, Sarah Lupin et Kyle Zepher, en parlant de Zepher, où est il ? »

Sarah grimaça, elle non plus n'avait pas l'air de savoir.

« Irma ! Sarah »

Faith arriva en compagnie de toute sa bande, Clem, Inaia, Cristal, Vi et Geoffrey.

« Salut .. » S'exclamèrent Irma et Sarah en chœur.

Artemis aussi arriva. Harmonie et Gregor derrière.

Tiens ! Il manquait Cris aussi.

« Je crois que tout le monde est là ! Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine ! »

Dit calmement une voix derrière eux.

C'était Frey Dreyer, le professeur d'Astronomie. Waouw, c'est bien vrai, il était très beau. Toutes les filles souriaient niaisement, surtout Faith et Arioka.

« Arioka ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! » S'exclama Dreyer en passant dans les rangs.

« Plaisir partagé » Minauda Arioka d'une voix charmeuse.

Frey avança tout le long de la rangée puis ajouta.

« Allez y ! entrez ! »

Amel et son amie Aqua, qui étaient les premières ouvrirent la porte puis entrèrent dans la salle. Celle-ci était très grande, il y avait largement 2 places pour chaque personne. Les tables étaient grandes, 4 personnes pouvaient s'y asseoir.

Faith s'installa a la premiere table, juste en face du bureau de Dreyer et du tableau, avec Clementine, Inaia et Cristal.

Arioka , Tepei , Liam et Marshall s'installèrent a l'autre table de devant.

Harmonie , Gregor et Shadow a une table au fond, Irma , Sarah et Artemis a l'autre table du fond.

Amel, Aqua, Keith et Adrien s'installèrent a l'une des table du milieu.

Enfin Vi et Geoffrey s'installèrent que tous les deux à l'autre table centrale.

Dreyer entra enfin dans la classe, sous les regards charmés des filles et envieurs des garçons.

« Bienvenue, bienvenue – Dit il en fermant la porte – au cours d'Astronomie ! »

Il effaça le tableau puis s'installa a son bureau et sortit une feuille de son tiroir.

« Nous allons d'abord nous présenter, je suis Frey Dreyer, professeur d'Astronomie, j'ai 21 ans et j'enseigne dans cette école depuis 4 ans. Je suis un passionné des étoiles et des planètes, j'en ai donc fait mon métier ! a vous maintenant, je vais vous appelez par ordre alphabétique et vous vous présenterez de cette façon, prénom , nom, age, passions ! » Il sourit puis commença

« Adrien Monk »

Il se leva puis dit « Adrien Monk , 13 ans, Jaime le quiddich, et c'est tout ce que j'aime ! » Il se rassit.

« Merci, Amel Wellor »

« Amel Wellor, 13 ans, j'aime les animaux, l'eau, la vie »

« Aqua Sanders ! »

« 13 ans, J'aime aussi l'eau , mes amis »

« Artemis Black »

« J'aime Irma Sirocco »

Irma rougit pendant que Sarah pouffait de rire et qu'Artemis se rasseyait.

« Clementine Damask »

« 13 ans, j'aime le vert et la nature ! »

« Crisipin Cerveni »

Aucune réponse.

« Monsieur Cerveni n'est pas là ? »

Sarah leva la main.

« Oui ? »

« Lupin, est ce que je pourrais aller chercher Crisipin ? »

« Euh .. oui, bien sûr, j'ai l'air de voir que tu viens de Boiniere, tu aimes les loups, et que ça ..»

Elle ne lui répondit pas et partit en trombe dans le couloir.

Sarah ne savait pas où chercher, mais elle était sûre que Kyle était melé a l'absence de Cris. Elle décida d'aller voir dans le hall. Elle courut dans les escaliers, mais rien. Il n'y avait personne.

Dehors !

Mais oui, elle ouvrit la grande porte puis courut dans le parc. Elle fit le tour du lac, a s'en épuiser. Non, toujours personne.

C'est de là qu'elle entendit du bruit venant de la volière qui donnait sur le lac. On voyait des ombres bouger derrière les vitres de la salle.

Sarah prise de panique monta 4 a 4 les marches de l'escalier du hall puis encore un autre escalier avant d'arriver a l'étage de la volière. La porte était fermée mais on entendait les voix de Crisipin et Kyle derrière.

« Arrête de mentir ! – Hurlait Kyle – Arrête Cerveni, tu vas regretter ! »

« Mais je mens pas ! Sa crève les yeux, elle attend qu'une chose ! Sortir avec moi ! Tu n'es qu'un pion ! Tu lui sert plus a rien, elle s'amuse avec toi ! »

« Non ..non ! »

« Zepher ouvre les yeux, si c'était faux, pourquoi j'irais te le dire ! »

« Parce que tu es jaloux Crisipin ! »

Sarah venait d'entrer dans la volière. Les deux garçons étaient face a face, baguettes sorties.

« Non Sarah, dit moi que c'est faux ..dit le moi »

Kyle avait attrapé Sarah par les bras, il la regardait dans les yeux, en hurlant et en pleurant comme un hystérique.

« Mais tu es malade Zepher ! – Dit Crisipin en souriant – Et toi Lupin, même pas capable de lui avouer la véritée .. »

« Parce que c'est vrai ? » Demanda Kyle.

Sarah hocha la tête, oui sa l'était, mais maintenant elle aimait Kyle, et pas Crisipin.

« Non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! »

« Mais je .. »

« Tu me dégoûtes Sarah, tu me dégoûtes ! »

« Kyle je »

« Je veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi ! »

Il lâcha violement Sarah puis quitta la salle.

Elle se tourna vers Crisipin les yeux baignés de larmes. Le visage ruisselant.

« Je vais te tuer Cerveni » Dit elle dans un élan de colère.

« Je n'ai fait que lui dire la vérité a ce pauvre vieux, vivre avec une ingrate comme toi »

« Regarde bien ce qu'elle va te faire l'ingrate ! »

Sarah sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la gorge de Cris.

« Qu'est ce qu'il m'empêche de te tuer hein ? Tu viens de me briser .. il me reste plus rien, de ta faute ! »

« Tu serais pas capable, tu n'es qu'une minable ! »

Une minable, une minable, une minable..Ce mot résonnait dans la tête de Sarah. Cris eu le temps de prendre sa baguette et de la pointer entre les yeux de Sarah.

« Mais moi, je suis fort, plus fort, rien ne m'empêche de te tuer, toi »

« Je te déteste Cerveau »

« Tu me détestes ? Mais pourquoi as-tu joué avec les sentiments du pauvre Zepher ? »

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça Cris, pourquoi »

« La jalousie est un vilain défaut .. »

« La jalousie se soigne »

« Mon cas est désespéré »

« Crève Crisipin ! »

Soudain, un éclair vert illumina la salle. L'image de Cris tournoyait dans la tête de Sarah. Elle entendit un rire. Puis plus rien.

C'était Kyle qui avait jeté le sort. Mais non sur Crisipin. Sur Sarah.

Depuis ce soir là ils étaient devenus amis.


	13. Secrets

« Bon, on reviendra la voir plus tard madame .. »

« Exactement, elle a besoin de repos ! Si je trouve celui qui a fait ça ! »

Sarah ouvrit les yeux.

Elle était couchée dans un lit de l'infirmerie. C'était Faith, Geoffrey et Irma qui étaient venus la voir.

« Faith ! »

S'exclama Sarah.

Elle se retourna, Irma et Geoffrey aussi.

« Madame elle s'est réveillée ! »

« Comment sa va ? »

Irma s'était assise a son chevet. Un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien, mais, qu'est ce que je fais là ? »

« Elle ne s'en souviens pas c'est normal ! » S'exclama l'infirmière qui arrivait derrière eux, un flacon a la main. Elle le tendit a Sarah qui l'attrapa.

« Tiens, boit ça, c'est un médicament très fort, tu seras remise sur pied dès que tu auras pris une goutte ! »

Sarah but la bouteille d'un trait, elle était morte de soif.

« Et maintenant, tous dehors ! Même toi Lupin »

Elle se leva puis partit avec Geoffrey, Irma et Faith.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, elle reposa sa question.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« T'es à l'infirmerie depuis 3 jours ! Le soir du cours de Dreyer on t'a retrouvé inconsciente dans la volière, L'infirmiere en a déduit que c'était un sort qu'on ta jeté !»

« Je je, je me trouvais le soir du cours dans la volière avec Cris et Kyle »

« C'est la partie de l'histoire la moins géniale..- Continua Irma – Je suis désolée Sarah, mais Kyle et Crisipin sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. »

La jeune fille ravala sa salive et ouvrit grand les yeux.

« C'est, c'est une blague ? »

Sarah recula.

« Depuis ce jour d'ailleurs Kyle te déteste .. »

Son monde s'effondrait petit a petit, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour rester dans l'infirmerie, inconsciente, et que Kyle se rende compte de son erreur.

« Allez vient Sarah, il est l'heure de manger , ce soir, on a Astronomie »

Sarah n'avait pas faim, plus faim du tout, elle avait perdu le goût aux choses simples, a la vie.

Geoffrey souriait constement a Sarah sur le chemin vers la grande salle, mais elle l'ignorait.

Sarah recommençait a penser aux choses qu'elle avait vécue avec Kyle, aux moments passés ensembles, elle regrettait le bon temps. Crisipin lui avait plus que pourri la vie.

« Bon on te laisse aller a la table de Boiniere, on se retrouve tout a l'heure ! » Dit Faith en allant a Feuillah. Irma lui sourit puis se dirigea vers Ecafire, Geoffrey lui était déjà a Aguabe.

Sarah traîna le pas pour aller vers Boiniere. Tout le monde la dévisagea, bah il faut dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis 3 jours.

« Salut Sarah ! Ravie de te revoir ! Sa va mieux ? »

S'exclama Harmonie, toute souriante.

« oui, merci »

Elle s'installa en face d'Harmonie, a côté de Gregor qui parlait a Cris et Kyle. Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué, sauf Kyle qui soupira.

Sarah ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle n'arrivait plus a parler. Kyle la regardait avec tellement de mépris. Elle commença a se servir en silence. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, l'ignorance de Cris et Kyle la rendait malade.

Pendant tout le repas elle ne parlait a personne, et personne ne lui parlait. Lorsqu'elle sortit de table, Kyle lui adressa enfin la parole, mais c'était pour dire qu'elle avait oublié de prendre sa baguette qui était a côté de sa chaise.

« Merci » Puis elle partit dehors, prendre l'air.

Il ne pleuvait pas ce soir là, il était 20h30 et la nuit commençait a tomber. Il faisait très frais mais Sarah s'en moquait, elle n'avait plus rien a perdre.

Elle s'agenouilla sur la même rive que toutes les autres fois, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Si c'était pour se rabaisser encore plus aux yeux de Kyle, il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup. Mais peut être que Kyle croirait ensuite qu'elle prenait bien le fait qu'ils ne soient plus ensembles et qu'il l'ignorerait jusqu'a la fin de ses jours ?

Sarah commençait a avoir sérieusement mal a la tête.

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire Kyle ? »

Crisipin et Zepher marchaient en direction du lac, Sarah eu juste le temps de se cacher derrière un arbre, proche d'où les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent.

Kyle avait tiré Crisipin jusque ici, sans dire un mot.

« Eh oh ? Qu'est ce que tu voulais me . »

Bim . Kyle venait de donner un coup de poing dans la joue de Crisipin qui commençait a saigner de la bouche et du nez.

« Mais t'es pas malade ! »

« Gagné ! Malade que tu me prennes pour un con ! »

Kyle mit une béquille a Crisipin qui tomba par terre.

« Ca c'est pour Sarah !»

Zepher avança le pied vers la tête de Crisipin mais Sarah sortit de sa cachette.

« Arrête ! »

« Mais t'as vu ce qu'il a fait ? Ce qu'il _nous_ a fait ? »

« Je sais ! Mais c'est pas la peine de se taper ! La violence ne résout rien »

« Laisse moi le tuer ! »

« Non ! Vient ! Le cours d'Astronomie va commencer »

Kyle regarda une dernière fois Cris qui agonisait par terre. Il voulut lui mettre un dernier coup mais Sarah partait déjà vers le château.

« Ce soir, à minuit, ici même, je t'attend, on réglera ça tous les deux »

Puis il rejoignit la jeune fille.

Elle ne parlait pas, après ce que Kyle lui avait fait, c'est lui qui devait s'excuser, mais il ne parlait pas non plus.

« Excuse toi » Ordonna t elle lorsqu'ils montaient les escaliers.

« Non ! »

« Parfait ! »

Elle accéléra le pas dans le couloir pour disparaître dans la salle d'Astronomie.

Dreyer avait seulement commencé a faire entrer les élèves dans sa salle.

« Lupin, Zepher, vous avez de la chance »

Kyle avait un peu courut et était juste derrière Sarah qui cherchait Irma.

« Entrez dépêchez vous ! »

Ils s'exécutèrent. Les élèves étaient assis comme la dernière fois, et Sarah fut obligée d'aller s'asseoir avec Kyle, Irma et Artemis.

« Bonsoir chers élèves ! Comme a notre dernière rencontre nous n'avons fait que de la théorie, et que ce soir les étoiles sont de sorties ! Nous allons aller les observer !»

« Wouaw ! » S'exclama unanimement la classe.

« Par ici jeune gens » Il désigna un petit escalier a sa droite qui avait l'air de monter sur le toit. Et c'était vrai. Lorsque tout le monde fut sur le toit, quelqu'un frappa a la porte, le professeur redescendit un instant puis remonta avec l'élève en retard. C'était Crisipin qui avait la joue enflée comme un hamster et qui saignait encore un peu, il boitait. Crisipin jeta un regard noir et Kyle puis partit avec Gregor.

« Faites des groupes de deux s'il vous plait ! » Demanda gentiment Dreyer qui installait les télescopes.

Faith se mit avec Vi, Clementine avec Marshall, Amel avec Crisipin, Harmonie se mit avec Gregor, Irma se jeta directement avec Artemis, Liam ne quittait pas Arioka, Inaia et Cristal se rapprochèrent. Adrien prit Keith pour partenaire, Tepei se mit avec Shadow Klyk, Aqua se mit avec Geoffrey.

_Oh non_

Il ne restait que Sarah et Kyle ( comme par hasard p mais qu'est ce que vous voulez ! c'est mon histoire XD )

Dreyer se retourna et vu que les groupes étaient tous formés.

« Bien, alors maintenant , approchez vous de la rambarde et prenez un télescope »

Tout le monde s'exécuta puis se remit a sa place.

« Maintenant je vous laisse admirer »

Dreyer était partit discuter avec Arioka ( donc Liam faisait tout le travail ).

Kyle installait le télescope tandis que Sarah admirait les étoiles.

« C'est beau hein » Demanda t il, pour engager le conversation.

« Mhmm »

« Sa veut dire quoi ? Mhmmm »

Il fronçait les sourcils. Kyle faisait quand même des efforts.

« Mouais »

La totalité du cours se passa dans cette ambiance vraiment pesante. A la fin de la classe, Sarah fut attrapée au passage par la directrice en personne, Modestie Chester. Celle-ci emmena Sarah dans un coin au bout du couloir. Irma sourit a Sarah puit partit avec Artemis a Ecafire. Lorsque tout le monde fut bien rentré a sa maison et que Chester eu salué Dreyer, la directrice s'adressa enfin a Sarah.

« Bon, voila Melle Lupin, Je suis au courant de .. certaines choses vous concernant et .. je pense que vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire dans les moments comme celui-ci .. euh, vous avez le parc a vous, toute seule, je vais vous accompagner, et vous renseigner sur les endroits..


End file.
